Chuck Versus The Medical Alternative
by chuckwillalwaysbeahero
Summary: A totally different universe as promise. Life of a 29 year old surgeon spins 180 degrees as he discovers things around him, with a dark past and some twisted events that will keep him on his toes as the story goes. Can this straight broken arrow find his way out?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah I know, you haven't heard from me in a while. I just can't get enough of Chuck. I'm a frantic avid neurotic fan that needs to get her fix. Thank god I have a couple of friends with me on the way. I got the super cool Beta Nerdetter_AllivarT, my friend KryptonitePoison and the AuditoreanGhost, whom I bounced some ideas from.**

**This will be totally a different universe, a couple of modifications in the timeline and character description. I hope to stay with the nature of characters but pardon me if I will sometimes let them be on OOC. **

**Just to spill the beans, I promise a happy ending even a decent epilogue. However being true to my speciality I think this one will be a little angsty and dramatic so read at your own risk. **

**Kea and I will give warnings for scenes that will need warnings like character scenes or torture scenes or gory scenes if needed like how BillAtWork does his writing, yep he is my idol so as Frea of course.**

**We will try to make the plot more believable as the story proceeds but please pardon as for some plot holes. We will need some feed back to improve the story.**

**Please let us know what you think about the story, love it, hate it or what. It will make a difference and if you have questions or suggestions, death threats you can PM me or also put it on the reviews. **

**Chapter 1**

**September 29, 2007**

**8:03 AM**

**Woodcombe – Bartowski Residence**

**Chuck's Room**

It had been a long night or life whichever you prefer to call his.

Just this once, he would like to wake up turn on the news or even just check my phone and read the announcement, "Today is cancelled, go back to sleep." But hey life can't be that simple.

How do you know where a story begins? He could start by saying he is a 27 year guy, living occasionally with his sister and her fiance the good captain. You count the fact that he has this weird attachment to walls and dark and small places as his comfort zone. Got kicked out in Stanford by 14.

Yep, unlike any other people his life was pretty much fast phased.

He was an all-state math champ, head of the debate team, holder of highest GPA in the history of their high school, been taking AP classes since the sixth grade, college sections since eight.

But he got kicked out of Stanford, blamed for things he never did.

But hey, things weren't that simple.

But thank god for UCLA, for faith or whatever unnatural forces that lead him to where he is now. He may have forgotten to mention that he is a Cardio-Thoracic Surgeon and is the head of his department at the youngest age of 26. He got out of medical school by 22. You do the math.

Always been a fan of computers and all things nerdy, even considered Computer Engineering in Stanford but after everything that happened he needed a brand new start.

A different calling.

When you're mom is a super spy and you found it out too late when she goes all out guns blazing, taking for instance being like being kidnapped and gone missing for four months locked up in a confined dark space and seeing people torture him to death you tend to be disoriented even a little bit especially when you are oh I don't know seven years old when that happen.

That's the time he started to have some aversion to open spaces, bright lights and fine some uncalled comforts on standing or being against the wall.

When his world spun a complete 180 degrees to a different direction.

And he is seriously wanting to destroy his alarm clock, he forgot to set it up yesterday. It is his day off for heaven's sake and to speak of everything that is so holy he just finished a full 24 hour shift yesterday. He knows that he is a real broken person, but could he just get some sleep? Going home from work at five o'clock in the morning, he immediately crashed to bed without turning off the 8AM wake up call he usually does.

"So much for today being cancelled." He mumbled to himself as he lift the big pillow that is over his head with his last ounce of resistance to recover his much needed sleep.

So much for trying. His alarm clock was located on a strategic location, that being above his dresser and is connected to a speaker that he deviced for it to be annoyingly enough to wake him up and far enough for him not to reach and snooze it off. He also purposely not created an app nor a remote to control the alarm clock from a distance because that would mean cheating its purpose of waking him up. He hated cheating so you get the idea.

So much for being a genius.

Grumpily he stood up, grabbing his shirt and getting some decent shorts so that he would not be on his boxers at the presence of his sister and his soon to husband they usually like to drop by during mornings after their jogging routine since his house is strategically located near the Malibu Beach.

He also forgot to mention that he is currently single.

And by currently single he meant it literally, well the email he got from Jill was like 5 days ago but he never had the time to check his email and return phone calls and text messages from everyone and everywhere because he has been practically living at the hospital for the past few months.

They were also going through a rough patch. Which they were hoping, who he meant he for one to go through. He was planning on catching Jill on Seattle after getting some well deserved vacation after the Head of the Cardio-Thoracic Division retired and everything was in transition.

But then the email came.

_Chuck,_

_I've taken some time before writing back, because I wanted to be clear and sure what I was going to say and besides my schedule has been getting pretty crazy. It's been a concern of mine for awhile that we've been getting too serious, and since I've been gone I've been thinking hard about our respective needs and whether our relationship is capable of filling them._

_I care about you. I always do, eversince Stanford and Bryce, but your dependence on me made evident from the last closing of your last email has forced me to really think about the level of commitment I can make to our relationship. I care about you so much, but this upcoming convention and my doctoral program for Chemistry is crucial in terms of my ideological and academic goals, and I cannot take on a more serious commitment. I will have to be very focused as I'm sure you will be on your new position._

_In view of all things, I think it is best for us to take a break from our relationship and from each other, until we figure things out._

_I'm sure you can agree with what I've said here; it just makes sense. I think it's the best solution for both of us._

_Jill_

Considering they have been dating for a year and been separated for like seven months since Jill had to go to Seattle to further pursue her studies, things between them had been hard. Specially that she mentioned seeing Bryce Larkin his former schoolmate in Stanford a couple of times in the past month he did have his share of doubts.

But for this matter he was lost for words.

"Happy Birthday to me" He muttered to himself.

So much for today being cancelled.

**November 10, 2012**

**10:12 AM Rest Day**

**Bartowski Bachelor Pad**

**Malibu, LA**

"Chuck, what are you doing?" He winced at the sound of her sister's voice, he mostly does this whenever caught off guard whether with a stranger or anyone. Literally. It's one of the stupid side effects of the incident, not that being socially awkward was not enough. He really had to develop some quirks that add points to his weirdness.

He is seated at his bed holding a book, he is actually trying to get his thoughts out of Jill. Getting some distractions wouldn't hurt.

He decided to crash into his house for once, eventhough he still get those nightmares every night. Just as bad after the incident. It is basically the reason that Ellie wanted him to stay at her place with Awesome. Not that his brother was poorly dependent but she was worried. Worried about him. The nightmares he got every night everytime will get him screaming, jittery and sweaty not to mention panting or out of breath.

The variations and scenarios vary from time to time, but it still gets him as bad as the first time.

No matter how his aversion to big spaces are, Chuck's home is fairly generous for his own good. 7 rooms, 2 storey high, almost 500 square meters of lot space but having scholarship, trust fund and a hefty salary as a surgeon allowed him a couple of luxuries, aside from his house he owns a Yellow Ducati 2009 848 model and a black Aston Martin Vanquish 5 not that it makes a difference but as we watch movies and read comic books he does notice that superheroes do have cool rides and since technically he is somehow doing the same job in spirit you know saving lives, cutting a vein or artery, angioplasty and stuff he ought to have a cool ride himself.

Not to mention that he is doing a double time working even before the break up and most especially after the break up.

With Jill.

She was one of the things that had been constant around him besides his parents at high school before everything went fast forward for him. She was there, with Morgan. Not that they get along well, there were times that he saw himself in between two boulders but yeah she was there.

"Hey sis, I am reading a book. I may be smart, handsome and attractive to a fault you know, but I still need to add a couple of cents on my knowledge chest." He winced at the term he use. Talk about being smooth. Knowledge chest? Seriously?

"Not to mention humble too. But Macbeth?" Ellie asked incredulously.

Ellie and Morgan, two people that rarely disagree on things especially when Morgan confessed his huge crush on his sister the third grade and took her pillow to their Junior prom but they were both saying Jill wasn't meant for him. That she wasn't into him like the way he was. A lot of people find Jill actually annoying even loathsome. But not him. He was just what he needed.

"_I had known the book from the day we met, in English Class Sophomore Year. We'd been put into groups to do an assignment with Macbeth. Me, Jill and Amy." _

_Amy whom after they pulled their desks together announced that she was no good in Shakespeare Crap and put down her head down on her back pack. A second later she was sound asleep._

_Jill looked at him._

"_Well" she said, opening their textbook, "I guess we better get started."_

"This was right after everything happened, and I was in silent phase. Words weren't coming to me well in fact I had trouble recognizing them sometimes, entire sentences seeming like they were another language, especially literature. Equations w ere easier. So as science. You were there sis, you knew this."

Ellie nodded, his brother knew her sentiments to her girlfriend and she wasn't her favorite person in the world but Chuck liked her. And she loved Chuck.

And she saw the look Chuck always give when she is looking at Jill when he thinks no one else is looking. He looks like he can look at her all day.

But she never looked that way back at him. Ellie was sure.

"So of course Macbeth had totally mystified me." He continued. "I'd spent the previous weekend struggling with the antiquated language and weird names and characters, unable to figure the most basic aspects of the story I opened the book."

_Staring down at his book, lines of dialouge. _

_Had he died an hour before this chance_

_I had liv'd a blessed time; for, from this instant,_

_there's nothing serious in mortality_

_all is but toys_

_Nope, nothing he thought. _

_Lucky for him Jll ,who was not about to leave her grade in someone else's hands, was used to taking control of group work. So she opened her notebook to a clean page, pulled out a pen, and uncapped it._

"_First," she said to Chuck. "let's just get down to the basic themes of the play. Then we can figure what to write about."_

_Chuck nodded. All around them the different groups are also discussing about the activity. The tired voice of their teacher asking them again to settle down._

_She wrote a couple of words, murder, power, marriage, revenge, prophecy and politics._

_And then she looked at him asking "What else?"_

_He glanced down at the book as if somehow words would suddenly form together into something coherent. He wasn't actually used to someone talking to him aside from Ellie or Morgan._

_He could feel her looking at him, not unkindly, just waiting for him to contribute._

"_I'm sorry..." He said finally , then stopped his voice was almost shaking then he stopped/_

_He swallowed and started over. "I don't understand it. Actually. I really am sorry Jill. I really wanted to help you." _

"I was so sure after hearing this, she'd shoot me down with the same look she gave Amy earlier. But Jill took me by surprise. By putting down her pen." Chuck continued telling the story to Ellie.

She hadn't heard this before and she would like to understand his brother somehow. She really do have a prejudice with how Jill is treating his brother, being the first girl in his life aside from their Mom and her to show genuine interest in him.

"_Which part?" Jill asked Chuck looking at his notes and his book._

"_Any of it." He said sounding defeated._

_She didn't roll his eyes as he expected, didn't beat him to death like those guys who called his father Orion and asking him questions he don't know the answer. _

_From that day forward she knew Jill will be different._

"_I mean, I know there is a murder plot and I know there is an invasion but the rest...are totally confusing."_

"_Look," She said, picking up her pen again. "it's not that complicated as you think, The key to really understanding is to start with the prophecy and..."_

"She started flipping pages on the book, still talking to me and pointed a passage. Then she read it out loud and as her fingers moved across the words it was like she changed them, magic, and they suddenly made sense."

_He felt comfort. Finally._

_All he wanted that time, for so long was for someone to explain everything that had happened to him when he was seven with his father. His father was killed, right in front of him, by people he doesnt know. And his mother told him it was confidential and she was sorry. _

"Someone was finally able to explain to me something sis. It was her. Someone to label the scenarios neatly in a page; this leads to this leads to this. I knew, deep down, it was more complicated than that, but watching Jill , I was hopeful. She took the mess with Macbeth and fixed it and I had to wonder if he might, in some small be able to do the same for me."

_So he moved closer to her and he had been there eversince._

She knew his brother was hopeless romantic a flowers and chocolates kind of guy. The one you would not be ashamed of introducing to your parents in dinner. If only his brother know how a catch he was, he will not mope around with Jill.

So she said to him "Someday, someone's gonna be thanking Jill for letting you go. You will find her little brother."

"No," he whined. "She was the one you see, you mentioned it yourself, that the way I look at her. That like I could look at her all day."

Oh so she mentioned that to his brother, silly her for not keeping her mouth shut.

"But she never looked back at you like that, she was always about books, and career. You were just a convenience to her." she rebutted.

"I know but still." he answered.

"No Chuck trust me, Jill may be your puppy love in high school or first girlfriend or even first love. But listen to me when I tell you. You are going to find someone that when you look at her, you will give her a look so different than the one you give to Jill when you think no one is looking."

"More than the I-can-look-at-her-all-day-look?"

"Yep. It will be more than like I-can-look-at-her-all-my-life-look."

Chuck looked at her sister. He once felt that way before he really like putting label on things to make it easier his life was far too complicated that he wanted it to be simple enough to understand to see the signs properly. And the way her sister answered his question it got him thinking of another girl. But he never got her name."

"Just like the one in Bogota." he whispered not sure if her sister heard him.

Ellie shouted from afar the hallway. "Yep just like in Bogota."

You got to be fucking kidding him.

**September 29, 2009**

**3:15 AM**

**Washington DC**

**Sarah Walker's Condominium**

You got to be fucking kidding her.

Not only his 2 year partner was a douche bag for not putting her in the loop but he had to be a god damn traitor.

Bryce stole the intersect.

And he defected to the rogue organization that they had been trying to take down since spy candidate school.

Agent Walker was the epitome of not being a morning person eventhough she was recruited in the Army a 2nd Lieutenant as a Military Doctor who got injured in an encounter in Bogota , so when she received the wake up call the Director CIA in three o'clock in the morning after the nearly death mission she went into the other day dozing off one o'clock straight from Atlanta back to D.C with lethal jetlag and body injuries, you can't really blame her for being not a morning person.

So to say she was beyond pissed was the understatement of the century.

"There is a chopper for you waiting to the head quarters, be there in 20, it will take you to the airport faster you will meet with NSA Agent Casey. You two will hunt down Larkin in Los Angeles, preferably alive but bring him in by all means necessary." Says the cold voice on her phone.

"Roger that Director. "

And so her day begins.

**September 29, 2009 **

**4:20 AM **

**Bellingham International Airport**

**Undisclosed Jet Flight to Los Angeles**

Things had literally went south.

Not only his now ex-partner is a traitor but to hunt him down she has to be partner with John Casey, cold school killer, elite sniper and is definitely a smirker.

She hated smirkers.

But he will do for now. Whether she admits it or not she can't take in Bryce alone, not on this level. If he is recruited by Fulcrum he has to have some back up with him and no matter how independent Agent Walker is and no matter how she enjoy doing things on her own she knows when she needs help.

Not only was his partner a douche for leaving her in a mission way back in '04 fending for herself. He also managed to frame up his random room mate into cheating and get him kicked out in college. To add salt to the wound he has to be national traitor joining on a rogue organization in throwing down the government.

He will get what he deserve. Period.

"Long time no see Walker."

"Casey." She said not looking up, reading on the files of the mission specifics and the detailed report of his breakout to the Intersect Room. If there is one thing to know about Agent Walker not only that she is the best Agent the CIA has to offer but her nearly photographic memory and attention to details.

"Los Angeles, good place for Larkin to hide don't you think?"

"Strategic, lots of people, lots of exits. We did a couple of missions in LA. Lots of contacts their as well. I tried contacting the LA FBI to lookout for him, also they will be putting check points and choke points on all possible exits. But still the area is big. But we will be looking into adding more contingency."

"The break happened 2:45 AM. Washington thought they had the cube all safe and secured, the one in the main head quarters is a decoy the original one was always located in LA. Moron figured it out for himself. Got the cube, neutralized 18 guards and blew up the whole building."

"I'm trying to double check all our possible contacts in LA, also the ones in the black market to see if there were any matches. He will be definitely doing something that we don't expect him to do so we need to cover all our bases."

"Roger that. But no offense Walker when I see him he's dead."

"So do I Casey. So do I."

A/N: There goes the first chapter. I hope this is interesting for you. Let me know what you think. Come on a couple of reviews wouldn't hurt right? If you have questions about the story, timeline, characters plot suggestions I am open to them, you can pm me or reach me via Twitter comeraincome. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **

**This is Chapter 2 my friend! With all the help of phnxgr in beta-ing and cleaning up after my bad grammar and story loopholes. Nerdette-Allivart for bouncing some ideas into my head.**

**I really don't know what to say, but the next update may be later got this thing tangled up with work and a couple of other reasons that would be lame.**

**I really would like to thank all you folks who followed the story, reviewed and even tagged it as a favorite. You don't how much it makes everything all worth it.**

**Oh, I don't own CHUCK. But I do have a size 8's here somewhere.**

**Chapter 2**

**September 29, 2009**

**4:30 AM **

**Woodcombe – Bartowski Residence**

**Common Kitchen Area**

There are literally some days that he can live without. Today was just one of those days Chuck thought.

He had just come home from a grueling 14 hour shift in the hospital. It consisted of two major surgeries an angioplasty and by-pass surgery. He had tagged team with another cardiac surgeon in doing a heart transplant to a 59 year-old-guy. Who had a donor die saving him in the nick of time from certain heart failure. Not only to mention the rounds has he had done for his patients. Those in the intensive care unit who needed close monitoring or are just recovering some surgeries.

When he came to his sister's house Ellie was sitting in the living room watching some TV with a bowl of popcorn in her lap which she was mindlessly munching on. TV was something he never cared about. He made a bee line to the kitchen to get some orange juice and water to recharge but only found a bottle of Gatorade. Shrugging he tiredly picked it up and opened it then took a slug. It was refreshing going down.

"Happy Birthday, Chuck." Ellie said surprising Chuck since he did not even know she noticed him being there. Tiredly he moved to the couch.

"Thanks sis. I really had a bad day. There were too many people in West Side and way too many bright lights. In the name of safety I thought I would crash here. I could not make it driving to Malibu. I feel like a freaking zombie. I hope you don't mind." He sat beside Ellie holding the opened bottle of Gatorade in his left hand, still in his scrubs.

"Want some pop corn birthday boy?" Ellie said still looking at the screen as if she dismissed everything he said.

"Nah, I'm good. I viewed too many brain, lung, heart matter not to mention blood to last me a lifetime. I feel like a Meatball Surgeon in the middle of a War Zone. So no I think I am good." He said waving his hand resting his head on the head rest of the sofa and closing his very tired eyes.

He had been a doctor for more or less 7 years. Then surviving medical school so he can say he has a pretty tough stomach but he just can't eat after surgery. He needed to wait for 2 or more hours to forget the gory details burned in his brain.

"Any plans for today handsome?" Ellie asked again seemingly disregarding that he is tired and only want sleep.

He smiled at that one. Despite being tired from work he really appreciated Ellie waiting and looking out for him. Then he realized.

"Please don't tell me about any birthday party." he whined keeping his eyes closed hoping this hint would dissuade Ellie but of course it did not.

"Humor me little brother it is your birthday after all. A little dinner date prospect wouldn't hurt. Level with me Chuck. I've got Devon and you got Morgan? I worry about you sometimes." Ellie said moving to look at him for the first time only to level her patented Ellie cares look. Chuck could see her concerned face through slitted eyes.

"Sis, come on. You can't be seriously setting me up with your friends or Awesome's. I can seriously take care of myself. And things with, uhh me and Morgan have never been better." Chuck protested. He knew the party would only consist of more Doctors and Nurses since that is the only people she knew. Chuck could get along with them at work but off work forget it!

"Now I am really worried." Ellie said concerned her Brother was becoming a recluse. Chuck tried to ignore her and closed his eyes again.

"I know Ellie. The thing is, I am not really into girls. They are too unsteady, too fickle minded and they always get the habit of breaking my heart at the end of the day." Chuck said with a sad heart.

"Not buying it. You are watching too many romantic comedies for your own good and reading too many novels as well." Ellie said standing her ground. Chuck had to open his eyes to look at her. He groaned. It was just too bright.

"I am gay Ellie. Don't you see it?" Chuck said in desperation to get out of this party at any cost even if it means saying Morgan was his life partner which was not too far from the truth some days.

"I see, well we can always call Devon's Frat brothers and set you up with them instead." Ellie said wise to his little tactic of getting out of what would be in her mind a great experience. Great even more Doctors! Chuck thought.

He mentally gagged at the idea. He hated happy people, well not really. Just the perky ones who believed that everyone around them should enjoy with the same enthusiasm and love they happen to have in their life.

"Are you a pimp or something?" Chuck asked as tried desperately to get out by changing tactics. He was now on the attack. He closed his eyes again.

Ellie ended up with a smirk on her face. This is basically the signal she won the argument now to add a nail to the coffin.

"I saw you making out with Jill a couple of times. My verdict says not gay. Also seen the magazine collections you borrowed from Morgan when you where in college. Still says not gay." Ellie crowed.

"Hey! I was curious! That is too much information and sneaking around when I was with Jill it's so not fair. That is just wrong. And we never made out on the couch unlike you and Devon! It happened only once and we were baking!" Chuck retorted knowing full well she got him and now was reeling him in but yet he did strike once. Score one for Chuck he thought.

That got Ellie blushing. The obvious trace of pink on her face gave it easily away. Ellie though quickly recovered and pressed the attack home.

"There will be party later 8 o'clock in the evening in the courtyard. It is suppose to be a surprise party but I know your aversion to too many people and wide spaces. The guest list is just thirty including Devon and I, invite Morgan at your own risk." Ellie said confident he would be there since he was here already.

Then his phone rang. Chuck groaned again.

**-0-**

**September 29, 2009**

**4:57 AM**

**Los Angeles International Airport**

**Taxi Way**

Agent Walker is not a very patient person. When you join the Military then got secretly recruited for the CIA you are time sensitive. Add to that she was in Agent mode ten times ten that can paint the picture on this one.

She was not taking it easy. She rushed taking two steps at a time down the stairs from the jet that took them to LA.

"Hurry up Casey. We have a terrorist to kill." Sarah said shouting from afar as she is almost at the bottom of the stairs with her now partner gathering up their fire power from the cabin baggage hatch.

"So much for being sweet, Walker, I did not know that was your term of endearment for Larkin. I've should have known." Casey needled as he followed down the stairs carrying 2 duffel bags with m-15 on each arm with an obvious smirk on his face.

His jibes caused him to face a deathly icy stare from the ice queen herself. It was the look she always gave to everyone before she kills them. It was her trademark signature and now it was being shown to him.

He smiled genuine one in return. She is one scary lady Casey thought but I do not scare easily.

She knew he was just trying to make her feel comfortable. Despite everything it was very kind of him. But they really needed to start moving faster. LA was a familiar territory for Bryce. He had the time advantage not to mention they are on the clock. So no matter how Casey may be kind she really has no time for it. And besides,

"No offense Casey, you are not my type." She answered his smile with a smirk of her own.

"Not interested sister." He reminded himself to stay on her good side.

**-0-**

Coordinating with local LA FBI had never been easy with John Casey. Well he really wouldn't mind the help from these freaks. Their apparent lack of concern on national emergency led him to have some detachment from these folks. Of course you cannot blame the bad portrayals in Hollywood movies either. They personified too much drama in the work environment. Especially on simple situations like a bank robberies or hostage situations.

Let them try hiding in a wall with nothing but compact food for 29 days to scout out the territory of Afghani warlords in '99. That really got his blood pumping during those days. Then he ended up in LA. Things he does for his country. He sighed.

Not only was the local head quarter residences were shell-shocked by the appearance of Langston Graham's Wildcard Enforcer and star recruit. They never expected her to be this beautiful or so skillful. No one stayed long enough to be paired with Agent Walker. Few have lived to tell about it. It was either a suicide mission or a suicide mission with her. You either way died on the mission. You could die getting the information or die leaving the mission. But you died all the same. There were the select few who were barely able to survive. Those with enough guts and hell of resistance to torture would do well.

And of course not only was Walker aware of the reputation she had built in the international community but she really knew how to uhm... maximize her assets. She could be both charming and intimidating to people around her. This was necessary to get positions and projections to determine her old partner's routes of exit.

Casey reminded himself to always try his best to be on her good side. Not only was she a lunatic driver who seems to enjoy seeing speedometers always at a three digit mark but an equally trained assassin then add a skilled medic by specialty. Agent Walker was the real package beautiful but oh so deadly.

"We are good to go" Sarah spoke breaking Casey from his train of thoughts.

"Are you sure you are ready? I thought you were going to ask someone out" Casey taunted.

"Shut up. I got us a ride. Pulled some strings, a Porsche." Sarah retorted.

"I've should have known." Casey said wincing since there was no leg room in these vehicles. Now give me a Crown Vic a good offering of American Automotive Know How! That is the car for me! Casey thought.

"We got 5 people surveying the area, 2 snipers and the second wave which will come with us. Hurry up. Casey." She mentioned picking up her weapons and making sure her knives were in place.

"I got your back. Carry on Walker." he said hurrying toward her so she could catch up with her prey Bryce Larkin.

**-0-**

**September 29, 2009**

**5:58 AM**

**CIA Headquarters, Intersect Building**

**Los Angeles, California**

It's been a bad day for Bryce Larkin.

Not only is he public enemy number one right now in the whole United States of America but he guessed one person is very pissed at him as of moment – a person with whom he learned never to piss off at anytime in the CIA.

Sarah Walker.

Since he figured it out basically that Sarah would do anything to hunt him down. Dead or alive but to be dead honest pun intended he would rather die.

Torture plus an angry Sarah Walker is not really a good combination.

It was worse than death.

He needed back up. There is only one of him against two hundred of them not good odds. He was running hard and fast. He could create some distance using the back alleys of Los Angeles. Surprise is his main weapon. No one would really think of him asking help from that person.

His job was to survive until he can get reinforcement and someone can extract him. He needs to hide the intersect somewhere safe. There had to be someone that no one would ever think he would consider running to.

He picked his phone then tried calling someone. His legs were aching not to mention his knuckles in punching his way. He had tranked more than 12 agents to get thru to the intersect room. It was in a heavily guarded building. He got his shares of punches and kicks on him to prove it.

"I can't avoid them forever. Some help would be nice." He said tersely to the person he called while catching his breath.

"I will be there in twenty." He said learning of the extraction point. He went to find his car, jumping in and igniting the engine when he heard some gun shots.

"Hey," he said seeing some bullet holes on his window and some dents too.

"I might be late. They're here" he said shutting off the phone since he needed both hands to quickly backing out of the parking lot and into the open space.

He drove full pedal to the metal. He smiled his devil may care smile. The one he used with all girls from around the world. It was the one which he had come to love. It showed his full blown white teeth and his boyish grin as he muttered to himself.

"It's hard to say goodbye." Bryce said to no one particular.

**-0-**

Chuck hated attention. Attention leads to trouble and ever since he was a kid that was a known fact. He knew even then he was different. This led to pain and problems. So he was an introvert by nature. Even though evading attention seemed to be getting harder the older he gotten.

Anything which encourages people to speak to him he wanted to avoid at all costs if he could. It's not that he was a recluse. He had too many responsibilities. He was running the Cardio-Thoracic wing with 8 surgeons all older than himself this left no room for mistakes. They were always gunning for his position. Then there are the interns. They were almost his age most were too perky and eager to learn. Then at the same time they were getting a little over his normal weight of work.

So when he got the call an hour after he got home from his 14-hour monster shift asking him to go back to the hospital for some code white where all doctors were asked to report in. He responded with aplomb.

Even without a decent sleep not to mention on his birthday he had a sworn duty calling him. He droved his way to his hospital with Ellie on the passenger seat of his brand new Aston Martin. Getting to the hospital he snaked his way to his designated parking space. Getting out he charged his way to his locker then quickly changing into new surgical scrubs. Listening closely he heard someone page him to go to the ER. Chuck took a deep breath then ran.

**-0-**

They made their way to the parking lot with her breaking all the speed limits and a couple of hundred more traffic rules in the busy street of LA, with her constantly running at 100mph + that made Casey thank the heavens for whoever invented the seat belt.

Sarah spotted the gray Camry that Bryce was driving. He saw her approaching from his rear.

She held the gun outside the moving car firing a couple of rounds hitting only on his car.

"If you are aiming to destroy his car, you are doing a good job" Casey said.

"Come on, let's go. We've got some terrorist to kill" Walker exhorted jumping out of the car.

Bryce was smart getting out of the car will be the end of him. He threw the car in reverse and squealed the tires backing out of the narrow parking space trying to get lost on the freeways of Los Angeles.

Sarah Walker never backed down from any fight, especially when the said fight involves one of the persons she wanted dead, Badly. She ran after him in the parking lot still firing at the retreating car.

Casey slid into the driver's seat and started to pace Sarah. He past several parked government cars. Catching up to the running Sarah Walker he yelled at her through the open door.

"Get back in the car, Walker!"

She gladly slid back into the moving car without breaking a stride. She had the grace of a ballerina that Casey did not knew where came from then closed the door. Once in Casey floored it in pursuit.

"Good job blowing our position Walker so much for stealth." Casey yelled.

She sighed, he was right she blew their position by firing shots on Bryce. She had lost the element of surprise when she gave up their position. She was very upset at the situation. She was having mixed feelings amongst all that has happened in the passed three weeks. The guy she thought that was interested in her, whom she trusted as any in their business would allow had betrayed her. She had trust issues and she thought he was different.

So yes she was not rational for the moment. She wanted to shoot everyone that came between her and her prey Bryce.

"Shut up and drive." She said reloading her gun.

**-0-**

The back up showed so things we're at least falling into his favor Bryce thought. He had a couple of Fulcrum agents tailing him.

It been a good 43 minute car chase and even though he got 4 men as his back up his front right tire was shot nevertheless by his angry, very ballistic ex-partner.

He had to find a new car. He has to do it fast. He is about 600 yards away from his extraction point.

He pulled up in an old building wherein he happen to be briefed a couple of times. He was able at least to create a 15 minute distance to his pursuers. This gave him time to stash some of his things and do something he should had done years ago.

**-0-**

Casey burst through the front door with his gun drawn.

Three of the Fulcrum agents as he assumed aiding Larkin on the opposite side of the room fell instantly dead as he quickly fired his Desert Eagle thrice one for each.

Headshots. Between everyone's eyes.

At the same time Sarah burst through the back door. Fired one shot killing the last back up for Fulcrum.

It just literally took one shot to kill the poor guy but she really had a bad day so she fired four more.

You get the picture. Bryce hearing the gunshots hurried up the stairs when Casey saw him

"Walker, the Stairs!" Casey yelled chasing after him.

Climbing up the stairs they followed Bryce. Casey fired another couple of shots. He was running while aiming at his opponent's arms and legs. He was trying to maim but failed miserably. While his partner was a different story firing up all death shots aiming for the head, heart, lungs and other regions in the chest cavity. She knew he was wearing a vest so she was doing a good job aiming for the head. He was actually joking on the killing part they needed him alive for interrogation.

Getting to the next floor Bryce darted out the door into a large warehouse. Sarah slowed down. She spied several large crates. Those would give her the high ground She thought. Sarah quickly made her way on top of the boxes then jumping from top magically dropping in front of Bryce. Bryce looking backward did not see Sarah in front of him.

She quickly made her presence known by giving him a round house kick that connected to his jaw as he turned around. Falling backwards from the blow he tried defending himself but she pulled out her guns then shot him in the chest cavity thrice and another at the leg. Just like in movies everything had been in slow motion for him. Things were going south fast. He was losing consciousness.

**-0-**

**September 29, 2009**

**7:13 AM**

**Westside Medical Hospital**

**Emergency Room**

If hearts could really shatter, his just did. This has been a hell of a day for one Chuck Bartowski.

He did not know what else to do. He was trapped in this situation. He wanted to run back to his house keep himself in a dark space before learning to breathe again. If that was not enough he found out that his old Stanford roommate Bryce Larkin was a spy. This was the man who took Jill away from him.

The same guy who got him kicked out in his dream school. It was the one where his father used to go. This was also the same person who was able to ask first Jill on a date way back on their first semester break. It was at my house too. Bryce F—cking Larkin! That dirtbag! Chuck thought.

There were a number of factors which precluded him dating. One he was socially awkward. Then he was too tall for his age but also not to mention too smart. The concept of dating girls didn't seem natural or believable for him. In fact Jill was his first serious girlfriend ever. He was around 22 when they met back again after the Roberts moved to Seattle because of a better job offer.

So yes, not only did he lack the social skills to date. Girls really don't dig 16 year old college juniors. It will be a tad awkward dating 18 year old girls which were more interested in boy bands and football. Things he had no interest in what so ever. But going with girls his age would be more like suicide missions. They tend to have attachment on going to concerts with too many people and too many bright lights. There was nothing in common to talk about either.

So yes he was practically romance-less if there is such a term pretty much summed up his whole life. Ellie does this have big theory. It goes whatever he felt for Jill was not love or anything of the same equivalent. She defined it as fondness or more likely an attachment to a person showing genuine concern to him. That person just happened to be of the opposite sex and with his entire attitude towards both romantic comedies was not really helping his case.

While putting on his surgical gloves and disinfecting himself before doing leading his team on doing a major operation, he shouted with all the calm and collectiveness he had left in his body.

"Get them out of here" he said looking over at the police operatives who apparently were part of the bust. He is well aware he is treating a criminal of some sort. Being a doctor for the most part of 7 years this is not his first dance.

"So much for the Hippocratic Oath" he said under his breath.

"Crash cart stat." He yelled, his voice sounded so loud and confident. He really doubted if it was him.

"Epinephrine, prepare six shots." as he stab the man's chest with syringe doing things that seemed like too natural to him like breathing. The patient flatlined working hard his chest was cleared and pads attached. His team worked like a well oiled machine in the OR.

He held the paddles and shouted. "We are starting with 200, clear."

**A/N: Please let me know what you think, any questions, bad reactions, or violent reactions which is like the former are all welcomed. Come on guys make my day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

So this is the stupid author's note before you read the story update. I really am not good with words. But I would like to thank phnxgrl who is like a freaking grammar teacher and have come to be a very good friend of mine. Not to mention KryptonitePoison and AuditoreanGhost whom had always been there to listen to my ramblings that I know are getting a tad annoying for their comfort.

This chapter came faster that I imagined. I really prefer slacking around all day during my day off but the some ideas came popping out of nowhere. I am so excited to share to you this chapter and I really hope you would like it.

My endless thanks to all the folks who provided their feedbacks and reviews who pm'ed me and to the people who favorited and followed the story, I hope you get excited as I am when I read email notifications about reviews and pm's about the story.

Please let me know what you think or if you have any wishes or suggestions.

This is a free country after all.

I don't own Chuck. And and yeah, better read the story.

**Chapter 3**

**September 29, 2009**

**7:24 AM**

**Westside Medical Hospital to the Operating Room **

**Emergency Room**

Chuck was perplexed. He would really like to get some answers but first he had to keep the patient under him from not dying.

"220 is not working we are going to do 250" Chuck said to his team.

Holding pads as he was taught to revive the man on the table. Medical school advised him he could only try to shock thrice. This was his last chance.

Then Chuck heard the sound he was hoping to get. It was sweetness itself. It was the quick low beat sound of the heart. He really hasn't lost his touch. Chuck internally smiled to himself.

Chuck realized that he would be gone quickly if he did not rush him into the table.

"I need this man on the table Now!" Chuck yelled.

I need more medical equipment to stabilize him for surgery Chuck thought as the patient was placed on the table. While scrubbing up Chuck was pondering his life. His life may have been so screwed up but this is what he does best. He saves lives, regardless of how unworthy people tend to be.

Chuck continued to scrub. He thought if only he was a doctor way back when he was seven years old. Things would have done differently. He thought of the man he was going to operate. A nurse found the CIA badge. Bryce Larkin a spy? Why did not my mother warn me? This is a small world after all.

Entering the operating theater Chuck was struck with the fact he was trying to save his old roommate's life. Small world indeed! The wounds were numerous there was shrapnel in his body. The poor guy was almost beaten to death. Chuck now dispassionately assessed the body. It was time to do triage.

He observed "he has shots in the shoulder blade, in arms and knee."

The observations continued with him cataloging to his team more of the injuries.

"…The man presents several broken ribs and a jaw and there are contusions on his head too. Pupils are non reactive" Chuck stated for the record. "He is in a pretty bad shape."

Before doing the high risk operation of removing the bullets and stitching Bryce up, Chuck now stated to the interns the text book definitions.

_Cut,suture, stitch._

"In any head injury or orbit trauma (eye injury), the iris sphincter (the muscle responsible for closing the pupil) or the nerves controlling it can be damaged, reducing or eliminating consensual reactivity to light" Chuck stated.

He really need to get the details on this case, the information don't jive. If he was a spy as the identification the nurse found on him then why was he brought back to the OR with some sort of police custody? Chuck never like contradictory facts. Something is very wrong here. He thought.

Chuck knew from his own experiences of being the head of his department plus having a mother who covertly works for the government as a government agent. He knew how everything in that the situation supposed to be. Bryce is an anomaly. There is no denying that LA is a good place for criminals and terrorists to hide and attack. He had helped the FBI, LAPD even NSA on one incident of a bomb threat in the Grand Ambassador. This was where West Side treated agents injured in the encounter. He was considered as a government contact. He was contacted when the government needed his expertise. He was not on the payroll. It was nothing official. It was more of like a friendly neighbor you asked for milk when you forgot to buy one in the grocery.

Chuck mused about his relationship with the government. Not getting paid was not that important to him. It was serving the greater good. Not that he needed money or attention for that matter. He would like to believe he had perfected the art of being uninteresting ergo joining those people who saves the world even covertly would be a little out of his league. He was determined to learn the truth. He didn't know how, but he will definitely get his answers.

**-0-**

**September 29, 2009**

**9:41 AM**

**Westside Medical Hospital**

**Lobby**

Casey paced the hallways waiting for news on his captured prisoner. Babysitting was never his favorite duty. He would really like to be with the clean up crew right now. His partner would rather have him stay close to Larkin. He didn't need to have an IQ above 120 to find out the reason for this. She was too close of pulling the trigger to his head that being a couple of feet away when instead she gave Bryce a round house and an elbow to the jaw. Her wild emotional state is not really helping her case.

Betrayal and hurt was displayed all over the kid's face. No matter what Ice Queen mask she wore, he knew better. Not that he was interested though.

Stupid lady feeling will get you killed even worse hurt. He said that because getting killed is a one time thing after that it is over. It was getting hurt while still breathing. That was a totally different story. One he doesn't like either. So he didn't hesitate biting a bullet for Walker. After all LA somehow found a way to get into his skin, like Pakistan, Israel, Afghanistan or any of his other postings.

It's been more than two hours and he is bordering on his third cup of coffee waiting for news of his prisoner from the doctor. Looking around he remembered he actually knew some people in this place. There is Frost's son and his bearded friend. He saw Frost's son earlier. He was the one fixing up Larkin. Great doctor, seen him a couple of times in both professional and non-professional capacity. Casey felt something for the kid. He was disgusted that occurred.

He was actually the one who offered the kid to be with the government. Casey was turned down with a cold no thank you. Mentioning it to him again would be too much for the kid. Chuck just was wanted to be left alone to continue his quiet uninteresting life too bad that was not going to happen anytime soon. Casey thought.

"Hey there big guy." Said a voice that sounded unfortunately too familiar, too happy and way too excited to see him. It could only be one Moron. His spy senses pointed out to that one person.

"Grimes." he answered back nonchalantly counting up to twenty backwards so he would not kill the guy in a public place.

He was on number fifteen when Morgan patted him on the shoulder. That action earned Morgan a growl and a death stare from Casey.

"Oh, no touching…I Totally forgot about that. My bad." he said backing up two steps. He quickly feared for his own safety.

"By the way that is Dr. Grimes for you. I am all a pediatrician after all and you are in the hospital, so that will sound more appropriate." Morgan said proud of his achievement.

_Seven the countdown in his head continued. _He was nearing his limit. The coffee had not done its job. Casey thoughts of several ways in disposing of this moron danced in his head. The moron continued not realizing how close to death he really was.

"Have you seen Chuck already? You should say hi to him. It's been so long since we last saw you. And I think he misses you and your grunts" Morgan said.

_Two. _Gad this was harder than he thought. He clenched his fist trying to hold everything in knowing that he can not to hit the civilian. He never really knew how much the bearded buffoon knew about anything but he was close to the Bartowskis so Casey figured he had to know some stuff.

"I saw Chuck already. He is in the operating room fixing some guy up. I am here for a case" Casey answered and added a grunt to show how annoyed he was. Gad Casey hopes The Moron can take a hint.

"Oh, thought it was his day off. It is his birthday after all and God knows he needed a day off. He had really been..." He rattled on.

Casey was at his last nerve and the moron just stepped on it!

"Moron. I am not interested hearing your stories. I am on duty, now go and find someone to annoy before I kill you right here and now!" he commanded.

"I see you are still the same people person that I remember. Glad to see you Casey. And Chuck has a party later. You know, it is his birthday and Ellie..." the moron continued babbling.

He walked away from Morgan to get another coffee and hopefully by the time he comes back he won't be there. Casey smiled when he heard Grimes being paged for the Pediatrics Ward. He exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. Ugh…things were getting a little out of hand. He really wished he stayed up with the clean-up crew.

**-0-**

Chuck was a little older, a bit wiser, and a lot less trusting. Mostly thanks to the man lying on the operating table. Bryce Larkin is one of his biggest insecurities in his life, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He always gave himself away to people. He was an easy read. He just didn't like being second best, that's all.

He was seven when his dad was killed right in front of him. Before that event he was placed in a dark room with a bed and a bathroom then left to fend for himself. It was almost four months before he saw the light of day again. He was brought out occasionally was threatened a couple of times with a gun, hit on the head, burned by cigarettes all over his abdomen. These tortures were done to impel his father to do their bidding. He was held as leverage against his father so that he would cooperate. Chuck never understood why this torture was done to him. He never did know that his clueless father was a spy or something more. He was an analyst on a sensitive project.

As a coping mechanism, he was a control freak. He needed control of everything else in his life. Certain things came easy to him. Academics, just like an old friend waited patiently for him and having it in his skill set made him feel safe and right. It became one of his strength. It was the one thing he did well no matter what else was going badly in his complex life. He made it out of high school in record time. If he did well in school and academics he will have a good excuse for not participating in real life. If he did everything right then he was safe Chuck reasoned.

He went to Stanford. Then he met Bryce. Jill appeared and all hell broke loose. Before the second semester ended of his first year while taking his midterms he was kicked out. He was accused of cheating. It took him a good year to start all over again. He pleaded for a retake. He never went to the hearing for an investigation though. His heart was broken from the only thing he was good up and by some sheer joke of fate he was out. Even Academics had failed him. No that is not what did it…it was people who did it not his own skills. Determined to try again Chuck enrolled at UCLA.

UCLA was Ellie's idea and his Mom's. Since he was not your typical age for a college student, he started fresh in the university. No one knew his face or story. It was a fresh start just what he needed. This time he decided to not trust any people so he was friendless but safe. He decided to go a total different direction so that he won't be reminded of his demons and Bryce. Bryce was something he never expected to return to his life. But he can't really stay out of his way to him, can't he? Chuck pondered as he continued to patch up the remains of his once friend on the table.

And it took Chuck almost three hours to get his ex-friend if there really is a term for people who you would like to permanently burn bridges safely off the table. The surgery was grueling Chuck was exhausted. The time Bryce had flat lined to the surgery completed was 4 hours. He had been the lead of 4 doctors with a couple of interns in the operating room and being high from a previous 14 hour shift was not really being in the best place.

He badly needed a shower. The lack of sleep was apparent to anyone who looked at him as he headed to his locker to change. He was emotionally tormented inside out. He felt so dirty, so tired and so helpless. Then his phone rang. What Again? _Wow what a shocker. He thought._

He picked up the phone and stashed the normal clothes he was planning to wear after he got out of his scrubs and showered. It's an idea that he never thought sounded so good to him. He literally wanted to roll over and die, or sleep either would have the intended effect. That is how tired he was. Closing his eyes he held the ringing phone not looking yet at the caller ID. He prayed fervently that it was not the Director of the Boards asking for a meeting on the Departmental Budget or Ellie gloating about how she triumphantly convinced him to have his birthday party.

It really sucks to be him. He finally found the courage to open his eyes hoping that look would not confirm his greatest fears.

"When life gets tough, remember: You were the strongest sperm. " The voice said.

It was not coming from within him then he noticed looking to his left was Jeff the strange nurse at his locker looking straight at him speaking.

"Hey Jeff it is nice to see you here. Tough shift?" Chuck said making small talk then trying his best to hide his flinch from the appearance of Jeff the creepy male nurse.

"You know same old, same old. Tough day?" the man answered with a faraway look at his eyes. Chuck really didn't know if the man was stoned or drunk or something but thankfully the conversation was cut short.

Chuck turning his attention back to his phone noticed he had missed the call. He looked at the name recognizing the name was not one on his hoped not for list he dialed it back. Chuck sighed as the person picked up on the first ring.

"Hi Mom…What's up?" he said to the phone then turned to look straight at Jeff hoping he would take the signal to leave and give him some privacy.

Not surprisingly Jeff was oblivious to any signal. He covered the phone while listening to his mother. With all the patience he could muster, he spoke

"Jeff, please. I need some privacy it's my Mom." he smiled resignedly as Jeff mutter something under his breath indistinctly leaving toward the showers. Chuck now returned his attention to the phone.

"Sorry, yes I hear you loud and clear. It was just a tough day. You would not believe me even if I told you." Chuck said doing a balancing act with the phone, his clothes, and soap plus shampoo bottle. This feat was amazing since balance and agility is not really one of the things you should love about him. He did it anyway. It is his mother after all.

He listened patiently as his mother spoke on the other line giving him her love and greeting. Then she gave him explicit instructions. Chuck knew from past experiences his mother never just called to see how he was. There was a mission and he had to accept it.

He breathed deeply. His exhaustion was overtaking him. He doubted he would stay conscious for one more minute. He was tired and confused. His hundred questions had multiplied into thousands. They were all swirling about in his head over the span of five minutes.

He laughed with his depreciating humor at his mom's words.

Chuck answered "…Of course mom, it's me we are talking about here. I really just sometimes wish we were not like this. More normal I guess."

There was silence of the line. Chuck knew he had to remedy this situation and stat!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I totally understand. I'll be there in about twenty minutes or thirty if you could spare me some more. As a birthday present for me please let me take a shower first. I am not even decent here." Chuck said slightly shifting the conversation into a lighter tone.

That got her mom laughing. It sounded music to his ears.

"Definitely I'll be there. You bet. Love you." Chuck concluded the call.

Getting into the shower and changing into clean clothes did a world of good to his disposition. The mission waited. He decided that he was far too tired to drive even his own car. If there was a law against drunk driving he knew what he felt was worst than that. There's had to be a law somewhere that prohibits any human being driving from an almost 24-hour hospital shift. So he just decided to take the cab to the go meet his Mom on his birthday. Sitting in the cab Chuck was so tired. He so wanted today to be over.

**-0-**

**September 29, 2009**

**10:13 AM**

**FBI/ LAPD Headquarters – Burbank**

**Los Angeles, California**

Sarah was tired from still sitting at the waiting room. She just wanted this day to be over.

No sleep, she has jetlag but beating the shit out of Bryce was a good way to let out some steam. But that doesn't mean that the wrath of Walker was fully unleashed.

After the briefing who included Frost, The Deputy Director of the CIA, who were both in LA and the teleconference appearance of the CIA Director himself. During the briefing she was instructed to keep Larkin in custody, keep all covers intact; involve anyone other those in the briefing and her team as little as possible. This was a sensitive project. Her team would have to wait until Larkin was stable enough to be moved into a CIA Facility for interrogation. She had her orders to team up with Casey. This project was to be considered a CIA – NSA Joint Operation. Enough back up and amenities will be provided to her and Casey plus cover jobs had already been posted to them.

She now settled in a desk that was temporarily provided to her by the Deputy Director to wrap things up on the mission. It was not half bad, except for the nosy analysts that were all over the freaking place speaking in hush tones. All wanted to see the infamous Sarah Walker. Sarah ignored them most of the time.

Type. Type. Type. Click. Click. Send. Sarah worked on her reports. She ignored the whispered sounds and fleeting looks. Well let them look she had other fish to fry Sarah thought.

It took here a couple of good minutes to make a detailed report about the incident. Then she sent them to the higher up's plus also to the CIA Station's Chief Commander in LA. She had her back to the door but all her spy senses were on hyper alert. She has to admit some of the adrenaline rush was dying down. She closed her eyes to find some inner peace. The exhaustion she felt was crawling up on her. The desk was adjacent to the secretary of the Deputy Director.

The phone rang on the secretary's table for the seventh time in the past thirty minutes. The job she noticed was to take notes for the people calling the boss. However, this time it was a little different. The secretary smiled a little with whoever she was talking then nodded a little too excitingly for her likes either. Ending the call she stood up.

Soon the woman who was in the briefing was knocking at her boss's door. She let herself in and was gone for about five minutes not that Sarah was counting. Sarah busied herself in creating some reports then doing some research on the possible Fulcrum Headquarters locations in the LA area. She was looking for clues or possible leaks how the intersect was passed or leaked.

Then she heard the door open to the Deputy Director office. Sarah looked up and saw Frost leave. Frost noticed Sarah smiling at her. After the briefing she conducted with the woman in teleconference with Graham. Sarah had come to like the woman opposite her. She had aged with grace, beauty and confidence not to mention elegance as the woman in question made her way to her desk. Who would have thought she was and was still a field agent at times whenever needed. Sarah remembered her being her favorite instructor at the farm.

She leaned in close to Sarah. Sarah thought she was aiming for a whisper. Instead she spoke in a low but normal voice sounding calm and composed.

"I have my contact outside. I'll meet him outside to let him know of the situation. Follow us to the cafeteria after fifteen minutes he will be helping us with the Larkin situation." Frost said.

Sarah gave her a nod noting that she understood. The lady provided her a smile reassuring her that the situation is under control. Sarah hated most were surprises. How could she know if Frost's contact was legit or what? Casey is already too much of handful adding another contact would be creating a basket case.

Frost looked directly at her eyes. She answered her unspoken question.

"He's a civilian, not to mention my son. He can pull some strings inside West Side to keep Larkin secured without too many questions. He was the person we needed to keep the cover intact. I'll just let him know first of the situation then he can help you get settled." Frost said.

**-0-**

Frost has a son? Sarah pondered this new information carefully. She doesn't really know what to think about this. Frost was an icon in the spy world long before Sarah appeared. She heard stories of the Frost Queen and Orion way back in the day. Sarah would liken those stories to urban myths, suburban legends and other mythological stories.

It was still nice to think that despite how chaotic things might be in world. There were still some people who got to live the American Dream, a stable job, three square meals a day, a home, a family. It's nice to know that the things she fought for and was currently fighting made some sense. And even though no matter how broken or cracked up the spy world was to people. One agent still could still find something out of it. Sarah mused.

But what intrigues her is that Frost never spoke about her son before, not until today. She had heard about her first born the neurosurgeon, Elleanor. Now out of thin air came this son of hers which is mentioned only in passing. However if he is going to be helping she was tad glad. They would need all the help they could get keeping Bryce covered until he is healed. So they could get the proper answers when the time comes.

She was aimlessly walking to the cafeteria to meet the contact and was subconsciously counting the minutes. Frost had asked for fifteen and she had to follow her around the building. She had to keep Frost in her sight. Sarah wanted to see for herself the person in question. Sarah's curiosity of this contact was peaked. She still did not trust Frost. Trust was a rare commodity. There were few that she trusted in the spy circle. The one that hurt the most was the betrayal of one Bryce Larkin. He took advantage of her trust. He gladly stabbed her in the back then he turned out to be rogue. She wanted him dead now she was assigned to keep him alive! Bryce F-cking Larkin. She has to admit he had to be great. For him to even survive was a minor miracle. She had done a number on him plus he had been on the run for more than a week with a couple injuries before she caught him.

Sarah spied Frost standing a tall man with brown hair which had shapes that reminded her of animals approached her. The most striking thing she noticed was his very kind chocolate brown eyes. He had the expression of anticipating the worst.

"Charles." Frost said

Sarah thoughts were broken when she moved closer to listen in to their conversation. She tried to stay inconspicuous and watched as the scene unfolds.

Frost smiled then Sarah saw his eyes sparkling with mirth as he reached Frost in two strides. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her into the air. Giving her one of the most welcoming hugs Sarah had ever seen in her life. He stood around 6'2 with lean built with some untamed curls and a five o'clock shadow on his kind looking face. He shared none of the same features as Frost except the brown eyes but Sarah could not be sure. She was about 20 feet giving her just general vantage point. Sarah edged closer. They stood together mother and son.

"Mom." he said affectionately. "It's been forever. I miss you." his voice cracked and he looked like he was holding back tears.

"Four months and six days. I have been counting. Happy birthday…You look good but tired." Frost said. "Walk with me Charles"

Chuck obediently walked with his mother and continued the chat.

"You need see Ellie, Mom. She is looking forward to seeing you again. Thank you of course for the birthday greeting. I have...we have been counting as well. I miss you…" he said as soon as they were stopped he crushed again Frost in another bear hug closing his eyes solemnly.

"I have flight tomorrow for Germany five o'clock in the morning so, maybe next time. Send my love to your sister and Devon. I will be there at the wedding but I can't do it now. You understand right?" Frost said sadly.

"Yeah, of course I do. Too bad but I do. I am…we are sorry too." he sounded defeated and he is no longer hiding the tears. A guy crying in seeing his mother, how cute was that? Sarah thought. They continued to walk until they found a seat in the outdoor seating area of the Cafeteria.

"Charles..." Frost began to speak now that they have settled on a seat they were seating across each other. Her son was drinking from a box juice. He was trying to compose himself. He wiped away the tears.

"I know Mom, you have to save world. We just miss you…I wish it was different but I know it is not. Chuck said earnestly.

"I know Son I know but I need to talk about the mission" Frost said becoming all business like.

"I know about the incident." Chuck said interrupting. "There was as accident on the highway and many were injured. The hospital initiated a code white alerting all doctors to report on duty. That brought me to the hospital so I could be the one who cut Bryce open. His heart failed twice I got pretty lucky. He was unstable. There were a number of bullets all over his body and a few broken ribs. He may or may not have cracked his head. The findings were inconclusive. He was in grave danger and it was critical to do the operation first. Before he undergo MRI or Xray, he was unconscious. And I ordered the team to put him in induce coma for at least 4 days so he can heal properly. I will have to go back tomorrow to check on him perhaps even later. I sure need some decent sleep. I requested some tests. He is in good hands." Chuck stated giving his mother a run down on his patient.

"How are you taking it? Are you okay?" Frost asked reaching out for the hand of her son and her tone was so soft that Sarah had to strain with her trained ear to hear her.

"Yeah, I'm good mom, we are good. I'm very tired but good. I haven't slept since yesterday. I love my job but the world is really just spinning out of my control right now. I am glad to tell you that I did not drive my way here. I took a cab. I'm barely conscious." Chuck explained.

"I am not asking about that. But please do get some rest Charles. Don't kill yourself. I am asking Charles. How are you taking things? I know seeing Bryce again has stirred up lots of your demons which you thought you'd buried." Frost asked.

"Mom? Why didn't you tell me Bryce was a spy? I don't know what am I suppose to say. The guy who kicked me out and stole my girl and to top it all – he is a freaking superman that saves the world. How can I compete with that huh?" he laughed with a self depreciating tone.

"Charles, I thought it was best you did not know where Bryce was or what he was doing." Frost said quietly.

Sarah would actually like to butt in the conversation to correct that misnomer. Larkin was not a freaking superman! He is the bad guy but doing that would compromise her current position. Besides it is only six minutes before the meeting Frost asked her to join. Frost now briefed him of the situation omitting the fact that Larkin was a rogue agent but did told him that he had to recover fully because he had vital information about a sensitive project.

"Charles, I need you to place two agents in the staff at the hospital. Plus I need you to understand no mentioning of Bryce can be given to the press. Do you understand how serious this is?" Frost asked.

"Yes Mom I do understand this is not my first time dealing with these sorts of things. Your world and mine collide quite on a dangerously regular basis" Chuck said.

Sarah was impressed how Frost was able to disclose all the information in the operation to the contact within the span of the six minutes. Efficiency was one of the defining characteristics of being a CIA agent and Frost still had it. Sarah admired the professionalism plus how well had Frost adjusted to having a family and a spectacular career in the spy community. Sarah wondered could she have it all too?

"…And Charles I have here one of the two agents who will be leading this operation. This is a CIA-NSA joint so we have representatives from both agencies. Her name is Sarah Walker. You will make it that she appears as a Doctor at West Side the other you know. Casey will be in Security." Frost stated.

Frost noticing Sarah motioned her to come forward.

"Charles, meet Sarah Walker." Frost said she looked at her position from the veranda of the cafeteria. "You are going to see much of each other in the coming days."

**-0-**

Sorry shippers, I really have to cut the story here. I need to save some for the other chapters. I really am trying to build the plot and set out the information in the story without revealing too much. I need to use different perspective in different scenarios.

Please let me know what you think. Cheers!

Until the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

It's been too long since my last update but here goes the much awaited installment of the story. A million thanks to the super beta phnxgrl for coming thru again for me. All those who shared their thoughts for Chapters 1-3 may they be constructive criticisms or compliments I appreciate them all.

* * *

Chapter 4

Do you ever wish you had a second chance to meet someone again for the first time? He knew the girl. He's smart. He never forgets a face. Lets face it he never forgets anything. As he gazed at the woman his mother wanted him to meet.

* * *

March 26, 2004

4:32 PM

Echo Park, Los Angeles

Case Woodcombe-Bartowski

Living Room

This will be the longest summer of his life.

He just turned 22 well last year technically he will turn 23 this September, not to mention just got out of medical school and was able to pass the board exams for physician practice with flying colors and he needed break. More of like a stag party before getting married. This is his stag party or bachelor's party which will sound more appropriate before he marries his job and embrace the profession of medicine.

There came Ellie, Devon then the Doctors without Borders thing.

He wanted a break, a clean slate before he spends his life saving people's life and joining his sister and the good captain was really not a good idea and he was really not that happy with the Bryce seeing Jill thing, it left about a bad taste on his tongue whenever he thinks about so he needed a distraction.

A real good one.

And leaving him alone in Los Angeles is not really a good idea for his sister. She already had a painted picture that one of these days if he would not come with them he would just sulk about Jill all summer and will walk straight Jill and embarrass himself. Not a pretty picture if you ask him not that he denied it. His sister just knew him too well.

And so he then agreed to the Doctor's without Borders Project of his sister and his awesome boyfriend (pun intended) asked him to. Besides he's not doing anything too important during that so yes that is just what he needed. It may not be the bachelor party to medicine-hood that he is looking for but if he is gonna do this for the majority part of his adulthood what better day to start than with his summer off of some sort.

And off he agreed to fly to Bogota.

* * *

Chuck looked at the woman coming closer to him. How could he forget her? He can never forget that is the problem. She had haunted him all that summer plus beyond.

She was the girl in Bogota who haunted him to this very day. never knew her name no but now he going to learn it.

* * *

April 2, 2004

6:34 AM

Los Angeles California

Bob Hope International Airport

Boarding Area

"Chuck can you at least please pretend you are happy with this trip? That this is not suicide or anything of the same impact? Come on it will just be only 6 weeks. They even have internet there." Ellie spoke talking to her brother who walked way too slow for her comfort. He grumbled about the fact about cutting his summer vacation too early.

"Ellie, when you asked me to joined you in doctors without borders thingy you may have forgotten to mention that you already bought me tickets. You have kidnapped me from the guy's night out." Chuck pointed out.

"It was just you and Morgan, some junk food and video games. Duck hunt Chuck? Really?" Ellie said exasperated at her little brother.

"Morgan and I are biological males. Therefore guys bond over things like Duck Hunt! I just thought we wouldn't leave this early. Like maybe even after Morgan's birthday on the 26th." he answered as he was a fixing his back pack with half the size of his torso after having it inspected by the airport security officials.

"Chuck, there is a yellow fever outbreak there, Columbia also have a civil war sort of tension in Quinto. They needed volunteers and I figured out you weren't even ready for Africa. This was a much safer choice for us." she answered as her boyfriend did all the talking for the private jet. The one they were taking that would land them in the capital of Columbia.

"Come on sis, you know I am just joking around. Though some notice would be nice. But hey it's you, me and Devon plus an unknown archipelago with lots of terrorists then there's a mosquito related epidemic without video games. What more could a Guy want? It's gonna be fun." he said in an obvious tone letting Ellie know that he had gone willing with them. He was with them.

He did not know how far or how long the flight was. Liked he said earlier he was kidnapped from his night out with Morgan. They were playing since 8AM yesterday. His sister grabbed him then forced him to pack around 11 in the evening. He fell asleep while packing and awoke up 4AM to start again. He was really dragging and found himself barely making it to the airport. The panic attacks were the added bonus.

Since airports are not really one of the top 100 places he wanted be.

1.) There were too many lights.

2) Then there were too many open spaces.

3) Lastly there were too many people.

Ellie knew he would be scared due people passing him. So why did she insist? This stupid reaction was something he wanted to get rid. He noticed he always flinched when people he didn't know were close to him. It drove him crazy. If there was just another way to Columbia perhaps maybe through teleportation he thought. No, that is not happening anytime. He would have to suck it up and deal with all the craziness.

* * *

Back to the present time Chuck was recovering from that memory. He looked around a bit disoriented. Then he locked on to her. Words left him. The world tilted a little off center.

He tried to break out of his reverie. He knew he was bordering unreasonable then crazy not to mention stupid. It happened awhile ago. Things change don't they? Unfortunately memories don't especially with his brain which never forgot anything. He watched her as she made her way through the walkways. She was the definition of grace and elegance. The beauty she possessed that made his heart sing and eyes hurt. It was blinding.

She looks way much better with her eyes wide open.

And of course those eyes were blue like faded denims. They were timeless.

Just like how he imagined it. That or he is just probably dreaming while he is standing up in a nearly drunken haze because of too much fatigue from work. Then there is the stress related encounter from Bryce F-cking Larkin. Well, he is not keeping his hopes up. But he had to give it to his subconscious. All the details were there to the tee. It's just like he was in a twilight zone.

He wondered how he looked like in the perspective of his mother. The last time he remembered she was about to let him meet someone from the agency. He must have spaced out or something, he will just have to apologize for his actions later.

And after all of this he is just going to crawl in his bed...and uh get some well deserved sleep.

Until he realized that she was standing in front of him with his mother sitting. He found himself standing recognizing the lady who joined them. He could swear he was in a different dimension. He noticed his lips twitching in what only he can deduced as a smile. To be really really honest he would like to come up with a greeting that would make him sound cool, composed and even slightly just a teeny tiny bit confident. That was not to be.

"Are you alright?" He asked out of nowhere.

He noticed the cut on her bottom lip and in her left eyebrow was still weeping.

"What?" She asked raising her uninjured eyebrow high. Her tone and manner was asking closer to what the hell are you talking about than thank you for your concern.

"Uh... Your lip...ouch and your eyebrow, if you want I can take a look at it." He said as he fumbled over the right words. He is so good with words he should write epic poetry or jingles for cat food commercials NOT!

Chuck wiped his hand somewhere on his jeans because his palms are sweaty. Too moist and palms should not have sweat glands. It was one thing he would like to talk to the maker about on another day. He reached his hand toward her. He was concentrating with all the confidence left in his body. It was a last ditch effort to salvage an unsalvageable situation. It's not everyday he would meet her for the second time.

Since he was determined to speak rationally in her presence he started with the basic.

"Chuck Bartowski." He managed to squeak out. He had swallowed an unknown lump which was lodged in his throat. It created difficulties to speak.

"Sarah Walker" she said as he took her hand. His eyes blinked too many times and far too quickly for his comfort.

* * *

Sarah watched Chuck act as if she'd meant to hit him. That was crazy to think that since he was the one who held out his hand first. She was just actually trying to be polite in meeting him halfway to have a handshake. But his body visibly tensed. He acted more of like a ball of tension as if he was going to get burnt.

She wouldn't hit him, ever. Not even if the circumstances asked her to do it.

Okay maybe she would consider breaking a finger or two if he made advances on her.

But somebody had. And that somebody did a number on him for he winced uncontrollably in face of a stranger. That was clear. So it was the heat that rushed to his face knowing his involuntary gesture had just given him away. He was wearing UCLA shirt light blue and yellow with a black hoodie with black denim and a pair of sneakers. He was not bringing the doctor vibe.

Feeling sick for whatever he'd been through, sicker still for reminding him of it even for only a second she stepped back.

"I'm sorry. Must have been the caffeine too many coffees today." he said breaking the awkward silence as he stepped back.

She nodded her lips quirking showing a little smile without revealing too much. This guy was interesting enough to get her attention.

Frost interrupted. "Chuck stand straighter."

Chuck turned to look at his mother still seated.

"I can take it from here. You've done your part, Mother. You can now go on then continue whatever it is you do. Go save the world we'll save Bryce Larkin." he said we a lopsided grin with a little mirth in his eyes. It was more of like they were sharing a private joke.

To her surprise, the all tough exterior of Frost melted as she returned the same heartfelt smile. Standing she squeezed his arms. Then she turned to Sarah with the same smile saying:

"I pulled some strings. Your car is waiting for you outside. Your apartment will be set later tonight. In the mean time you can stay with Charles before we finish the paper work." Frost said then she turned her attention to her son. "You take care of her Charles. Stay to yourself she pretty much knows two hundred ways to kill you. Better watch your back." she said jokingly to her son.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence mom. Wouldn't dream of it." then he gulped. "I better bring her to Malibu, before Ellie gets the wrong idea."

"I'll let her know." Frost said.

Then she gave the key to Sarah by tossing it to her. With ninja like accuracy she caught it effortlessly. She graced Chuck with a smile. It was very kind of Frost to ship her car in such short notice.

Chuck, the ever sweet caring guy as she think that he is went again for another hug and whispered something to his mom that were too soft even for her spy senses. Frost's eyes were almost glassy. She tried to hold back the tears. This kept them together a little longer as each tried to compose themselves. It was an odd moment for Sarah. She felt a little out of place. Things around her had been pretty rough lately but with a new mission. A new cover she could start over again. Just like nothing happened. That is what she loved most about her job. From the fact that she gets a fresh start every now and then. She goes to tons of places which definitely suits her. It's way better than the Army.

He reluctantly receded from his mother grasp then at a distance he smiled again at her. Gad he was adorable and that smile should be illegal. His smile was soft and warm but there was something more to it. She did not mean to pry, because it is none of her business. There was something in his gazes that seemed detached. She was not sure about it really.

They walked outside the parking lot. She noticed him stopping then letting her go a few steps ahead of him. He told her something that she wasn't able to get at first.

"Sorry about what happened earlier. It wasn't very manly and I was a very bad place." Chuck said apologizing.

She nodded then he followed her outside. She heard him mutter something about being in an open space grasping a few quick breaths. He was also sweating profusely.

"You okay?" Sarah inquired.

"No, I am not okay actually. Thanks for asking. I am really just not comfortable in open spaces. But I'll live." Chuck said.

She stopped walking and tried to assess him. Looking at him he smiled sheepishly and she pointed to where her car was located.

"Nice ride." Chuck said getting in to the passenger seat.

"That is an understatement. This is the reason why I keep saving the world." She jokingly answers him, she doesn't know where this is all coming from but she feels at ease with this stranger. She thinks he wasn't cut out for this life but if he is the son of Frost and the Legendary Orion then it must be in the blood then.

"A woman with a good taste in cars, you're a keeper." Chuck joked.

She smiles genuinely on that one though things as of the moment are far too early to decide on anything. She wasn't anything close to being a keeper. All her life is pack within her suitcase, no luxury except maybe cars. Everything in her life was disposable including her name. It is better that way. She has far too much emotional baggage. Why add more?

Well then there is the sweater. But hey she can have that one as an exception.

* * *

April 13, 2004

10:34 AM

Villa de Leyva Community Clinic

Bogota Columbia

It took almost 7 hours from LA to Columbia and it had been more than 10 days since he had last seen Ellie and Awesome. They had different assignments and since he is still an intern still on probation. He had passed his board with limited time and experience in the medical field. He became the errand boy for the place.

Nurses were scarce. He counted only 3 of them during day shift then 2 on the night shift thus making him an honorary Nurse. Comfort was really a little bit of an issue. There was a sleeping tent with no comfy beds. The showers were primitive. The there was the ratio of patient to doctor which was about 94:1.

He barely had time to sleep. He quickly got used to that. He knew when he entered this profession sleep would be an issue. Besides there were only nightmares, the soaked shirt then there was the scared out of his wits every time he awoke. So sleep who needs it!

Today...Well he almost lost count as to how many patients he had checked and treated. Some of them were children suffering malnutrition then had tapeworms. He had a couple of stroke victims, a diabetic in the midst of losing his toes, a soldier shot by a rebelling party, and a gangbanger who'd been shot up. Then there were two drunks, a couple of stomach aches and a partridge in a pear tree.

But there was suddenly a whining noise in the sky and smoke lots of smoke as Chuck watch with an almost fascination the Huey falling out of the sky. The fireball with erupted left a crater the wreckage was burning. There was not much to do with those people. Chuck looked around and heard a groan. Someone had bailed before it exploded. A woman in a French uniform was laying flat on the ground. Chuck's expertise discovered she was in very bad shape and ordered the workman to help him transport her to the clinic.

Chuck was the only doctor on call so he immediately scrubbed up and with the local volunteers he had to conduct an emergency bowel retraction. The patient's bowels were twisted and the broken ribs were not helping her situation either. She had lost a lot of blood. The bowels were perforated. It must have been a shotgun blast to the abdomen. Chuck removed the damaged bowels and sutured the remaining pieces together. Dropping the shredded bowels in the tray a number of bb's appeared. Chuck knew those were shotgun pellets. Closing her up Chuck only gave the woman a 40% chance of making it through the night.

He never left the side, after the 3 hour surgery to save the patient and doing a couple of autopsy as well to find the extend of the damages and if there was a foul play involved. Since he was the only one available other doctors have their plates full with other patients in the community clinic with Malaria outbreak and other stuff.

He coordinated with the local police and they weren't able to identify the woman, it will take at least 3 days to request for the flight details of the Huey but from attire and looks of the passengers they were a medic team from UN headed somewhere South America to do voluntary work or so he thought.

The badges, ID's were burnt to crisps pieces no dog tags or anything. Though he was pretty glad the woman last night survived, though the injuries were still extensive and she is still unconcious it was a lot better than having 40% of surviving.

* * *

It was a tiring shift, he had been standing from pure adrenaline and junk food for the past 20 hours, no sleep, no bath he was feeling old, musty and falling apart. Things around him are getting a little out of hand he had been literally jumping from one patient to another.

He ran to ICU to check on the patient from last night. For reasons he don't know he was worried to death by the unknown person. She has a blond hair, he was torn if her eyes were blue or gray the last time they checked it was grayish but he doubted it, maybe just lack sleep.

As he entered the room. He spoked rhetorically. If he will hold his thought for one more minute he will literally explode. Aside from patients he hasn't talked to a single soul that would sympathize with him. He was particulary needy and clingy by nature but you get the picture.

He sat on the good side of the patient on the stool with his sterilized scrubs.

"I have known you forever haven't I?"

No response.

Chuck would really liked to hold her hand but there were no parts of her that don't have wounds and gashes so he held his ground. For some unknown reasons he felt something tugging on his chest everytime he is near her if only he could have her name or have him look at her for a second it will be all worth it.

With parting thoughts he motioned his way up the stool leaving his sweater wrapped additionally aside from the hospital blanket on his patient.

He murmured " Please get well soon, I really don't want to leave you but I will be back I promise. I will just get coffee and maybe some power nap to get me functional again."

However, Come morning she had disappeared. A truck came in the middle of the night to transport her away. The locals told him later.

And so was his sweater.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! Cheers! Until the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

Hey, I know I haven't been around and that active in the Chuckverse but at long last I was able to come up with chapter 5.

Life has been pretty hard on my. Got some issues with the job promotion I applied for.

But to answer a couple of questions before my super writer's block. Chuck is not a trained spy in this universe. He is just a doctor. He tend to help his mother from time to time. Much more will revealed as the story goes on.

For any questions ping me, shout at me oh and also reviews will be very much appreciated.

I am very much attuned to some fanfic stories here. We have LongLiveChuck's Hardly working and 's Converse.

This update will not be possible without Phnxgrl the greatest beta reader/editor in the world.

Not to forget I do not own Chuck. And if you have BB pm me so we can be buddies.

* * *

Chapter 5

**September 29, 2009**

**11:00AM**

**El Camino Real HWY 101**

**Sarah's Porsche**

They rode her car after Chuck gave her a very detailed route plus a timetable and ETA to his house in Malibu. He mentioned that hers and Casey's accommodations were in the process of being fixed. If she wants she can stay at his house because no one particularly uses it. The hospital is just almost a 10 minute drive from Echo Park his sister's apartment compared to his place which according to him will be around an hour of drive traffic in LA included.

He apologized in advance then gave notice that he would at least try to get a nap because he has been awake since forever. He leaned comfortably on the headrest behind his seat though she doubted if he could sleep with how little leg room was in her car. He is more than 6'2 to her estimation at most a 6'4. He was somewhat muscular though. She may have underestimated the build of the poor guy. The sweat shirt he was wearing saying UCLA was not doing him justice covering up all his uhm...assets.

To be honest she appreciated that he was asleep. She was checking him out. That was her training kicking in to assess the situation and look for weaknesses. But as far as she has observed he has none! This surprised Sarah because everyone had some weakness somewhere. She would just have to look harder to discover his.

She was trying her best to keep her eyes on the road but his face was really distracting, He looked so serious when he was awake and very distant on their first meeting. When he is asleep he gives off a peaceful vibe that for some reason was calming.

The car just passed Malibu Canyon and currently on Via Mira Monte. They will need to turn left before Ventura Freeway Sarah thought looking at the detailed driving instructions.

He stirred awake then yawn just like a big bear in her compact car. He had been awoken when his phone rang or vibrated in his pocket. Startled awake he almost jumped out of his skin. When he stretched he had accidentally shoulder bump her. She felt the same electricity just like during the handshake. He looked sheepishly at her then mouthed sorry because he thought he startled her.

She is trying to observe his appearance on her peripheral vision. For one thing his eyes were mesmerizing. They were the color of melting milk chocolate but sometimes like now, there were tiny gold flecks which sparked like fire during their brief contact. Also his hair was brown. It was the sort that contained every hue under the sun which could never be replicated in a salon.

* * *

He fished for his phone. Having very little space in the car he finds it very hard and awkward to do. Any slight movement would jostled the person driving the car. This would annoy most people but a deadly spy who knows more than two hundred ways to kill him. What a way to go.

Then in his fourth attempt he successfully retrieved his phone. He answered it without checking the caller ID. It could just be two people who could call him at this time of the day it will be either Ellie or...

"Hello Morgan." he answered the phone knowing from the background noises it will be none-the-less the good doctor himself.

"Happy Birthday Chuck!" he literally had to distance himself from his phone to salvage the functionally of his right ear. "You gotta come see me! I am just here on Chuck E. Cheese! It's heaven! I got a date! There are actually 20 of them here. You know how a ladies man I am aren't I buddy?" he said almost breathlessly.

"Buddy you know I love you but taking 20 kids by yourself to an arcade without hospital's permission was technically kidnapping and not a date." He answered trying to reason with his friend.

"We are living on the edge my good man. When you have the Big C, every second counts. They are just kids and they deserve more than anything to indulge themselves a little on man's greatest creations, Video games and pizza!" Morgan replied.

"Awww... You break my heart when you talk like that. You are a great catch my man. Remember that." Chuck said trying to boost his friend's confidence.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Chuck. However your tiny little speech might have been a little useful like…I don't know three days ago…before Anna dumped me and went to San Francisco." Morgan pointed out.

"Morgan, you chose a Delorean instead of making an appointment with a realtor about an apartment Anna wanted. She had been giving you hints about it for the past 2 months." Chuck tried to reason with his shortsighted friend.

"But... but it is a classic dude…you were even there right? It was even modified to have a sport's engine! Can you imagine that? It will just be being in the movie 'Back to the Future' you know how much I liked the movie! We both have been crazy about it since forever!" Morgan ignored the reason and plowed onward.

"So you picked a car over your girl? Congrats, She is gone. Well the good thing is that you have the car right? It will keep you warm at night then make all your bad dreams go away." Chuck rebuked his friend.

"I seldom have bad dreams bro. But yes. You do have a point. There goes my girl and my heart." he said with a defeated sigh. "I really wish the car has a real life time machine to undo what I did."

"We'll win her back buddy. I got your back." he answered with a lopsided smile as if he is just facing his friend when he is speaking on the phone. "Wait, you have 20 kids with you? And you are talking to me on the phone? Who is with them? Morgan if anything happens to those kids. I will kill you then remove all of your organ then donate them to the organ bank personally especially your heart! And you know I can do that surgery! We are in a shortage of hearts you know." his tone was more of like two octaves higher than his normal voice bordering the sound of a girl.

"And you call yourself my best friend." He answered while laughing really hard. "I got the bases covered. Jeff and Lester are here and oh... there is Skip. So the ratio is 1:5. It is reasonable enough."

This got him more worried. "Jeff? Lester? The kids are way better by themselves! Bring them back before two o'clock for their therapy. I don't want to explain to the boards another of your antics. I think we are getting a little old for that." Chuck ordered.

"I know buddy. Oh by the way I saw Casey earlier. He was very warm and inviting as the usual. He said you patch up a guy for him. Is it another of those need-to-know things?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah… I wish I could tell you Morg." he says regretfully.

"Don't worry Chuck. I know. Well technically not. But I understand. You get the picture best friends know stuff that only best friends do. Err... That sounded too girly doesn't it?" Morgan said sounding confused.

"A little buddy…Just a little teeny tiny bit." Chuck agreed.

"It's a good thing the girls around here are either moms or annoyed sisters doing baby sit or detention. But you know buddy it doesn't and if I were gay in an alternate universe I totally dig you." Morgan said being totally inappropriate.

"That's sounds sweet and awkward plus by any chance I am to... I will do the same but please let us not go there. How about we never talk about it again?" Chuck asked.

"Oh my god…You totally did it! You totally threw the G-bomb to Ellie. You know how much I am in love with her! How can you do it Chuck? What would Ellie think of me?" Morgan said panicking.

"First of all Ellie is very much in love and soon will be married to Devon. You never had a chance. Believe me, I will not lie to you intentionally nor would I ever give you false hope either. You brought her pillow to Junior Prom then stalked her since grade school. This pretending not to be is a dead giveaway. Second she did not buy it." Chuck explained to his dim witted friend.

"Not even a second?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, it was my last ounce of battle cry for me not to set me up again with her friends or Awesomes', I am sorry if I put you in a bad place. I just didn't want to go out." Chuck said.

"Man it has been two years since Jill. Get over it." Morgan said.

When Jill broke up him two years ago, yes he was a sap. He had been thinking about it every once and a while. He had tried to assess things from way back then. How she broke up with him. Chuck had to admit it certainly was not a happy ending. Of course this had nothing to do with the tug he felt. It was like a gaping void that could never be filled. On the day he awoke then found out that his critical patient in Bogota had gone MIA. A piece of himself went with the poor girl who was very critical and having developed a Messiah complex since med school. He felt the need to save everyone. With her missing he could not really call himself a doctor.

It was one of the major reasons he stayed out of the dating scenes. He had lost his heart to her.

Jill was more of a familiar terrain for him that he did not have to adjust. He had known her since they were kids. He knew her mannerisms, mood swings and tell tale signs. Since women are complicated by nature he had once told himself that if things did not work out with her then things will never work out with anybody else with.

But he met her one summer err...morning or rather dawn.

And he had fallen. He never looked back.

He knew the reason why it never worked out with anybody else.

* * *

"Cead mile failte." the words fell off his tongue like a lover's whisper then she looked at him. "That means one hundred thousand welcomes. Welcome to the Bartowski Bachelor pad." Chuck said.

Wide porches, one for the first floor and one for the second wrapped around the grand structure of brick and stone. A sweeping cobblestone walkway led to double columns at the entrance. At any other time she probably would have appreciated the details of his home or the meticulous landscaping or the fountains and faceted windows.

But she was dead tired, hungry and upset rolled into one person. She was generally not an easy person to be with at any moment of a given day. This moment makes it a little more exciting for anyone to do such

"Fancy." She uttered making a quick note of polished marble floors, soaring ceilings, and masculine hues of brown, tan, and cream. Chuck had simple tastes and apparently liked clean lines. But everything he owned screamed of high quality.

"Yeah, it kind of pays being a doctor. Come on have a seat. I will just get my kit here to patch you up." Chuck said.

"I'm okay. There is really no need to bother. I just want to drop somewhere and get some sleep." Sarah protested.

She took the house all in. For a man saying that he has aversion to open spaces a 15,000 sq ft beach house contradicts what he said earlier. The house was full of big glass windows. It was painted white with a modern Moroccan style. It was furnished with huge chairs a couple of lazy boys and a long comfy couch.

Chuck was rummaging through something in the kitchen area though she could never be sure. The two-storey house is too big for two people, much less one. He then stopped at the entrance to a stainless steel kitchen with granite countertops and floors. She decided that instead of sitting she should follow him into the kitchen. She was not surprise when she found him looking for the first aid kit in the cupboard. He had not sense her presence yet so she decided to announce she was there.

"I said I am okay." Sarah announced.

He flinched and was surprised at her presence. He had accidentally dropped the heavy medical kit on his toes. He winced one more time but this time it is for the real pain brought by item he dropped.

"Well I am ... oww... Jesus that hurts!" Chuck exclaimed.

She watched him hopping around on one foot. He was attempting to pick up the medical paraphernalia then place it inside the medkit. Seeing he was not doing the job so well she decided to help.

"I did not mean to startle you." She said explaining herself while she picked the last big bag of cotton together with some butterfly bandages then she gave it to him.

"It's okay... I did not mean to hurt myself either. I will just have to clean those cuts and get cooking something out of my stash here then we can get some sleep..." Chuck said. "In separate rooms I mean. God it sounded bad."

She chuckles over his concern. He was adorable when he was nervous. She finds it endearing that he was concerned on her well being. He hasn't propositioned her in the last hour unlike most men she had been acquainted. Of course they had just met in like... she checked her clock… two hours ago.

"Uh-huh…" She answered reading his body language making sure he meant every word he said. You can't be too careful she thought.

"Have a seat, come on. There are no weapons, no bombs and the only sharp object you will find in this box is a scalpel. Well there are a couple of syringes though but I will not be using them. Just this ointment, hydrogen peroxide and this…" He motioned raising the ointment and cotton buds.

She sat on the dinning chair crossed leg Chuck carefully went to her right side placing the medical kit on the dining table. He washed first his hands then lifted one dining chair opposite her and positioned himself.

"This will be very quick and painless... Well I really don't know that is what they usually say. But this will be cold and might sting a bit if your wound is infected. Please hold still." He said as he tried to pour the hydrogen peroxide on the cotton then very gently swabbed the cut on her eyebrow. Then he cleared his throat.

He held the cotton in his left hand then the bottle in the right. He gulped visibly then grimaced as if he is the one hurt.

She winced at the contact since it stung a bit. But nothing she could not manage. Then he got another cotton ball then poured a generous amount of solution for the second coating on her eyebrow. Next he went for another cut on her lower lip.

For a guy he had a very gentle touch. He was looking at her very differently. She couldn't seem to place a label on it. He was looking at her as if she will be disappearing any minute now. He was so focus on not hurting her that he was biting his lower lip as well.

Then he went to pick out the some cotton buds then placed a generous amount of ointment on it. He placed it on her cut in the eyebrow then got another set for her lower lip. His brow was crinkling showing how focused he was on his current assignment. When he was satisfied he smiled then closed the tube with the cap.

"It's an antibacterial ointment just to make sure it doesn't get infected" He said. He retreated then went to get something on the fridge. He returned with a pitcher of cold water and a glass. He gave her two pills. "Ibuprofen" he said "they are supposed to make you feel better."

She nodded not trusting herself to speak. She may have heard of existence of good Samaritans but she never saw one. Altruistic people don't exist in her world everyone wanted something in return. Seeing one in action had bemused her.

"Please take it." He sounded authoritative. It was probably his doctor voice. "It will help with the pain. It will give you better sleep. Oh... it's not...not poison I wouldn't dare, you know my mom after all."

Sensing her discomfort he went to the fridge then cupboard to find something to cook. Sarah had to think when was the last time she ate anything? It had to be the coffee and that was like seven hours ago plus a tuna sandwich. So yes she was pretty much starving and her body screaming from physical exhaustion.

* * *

He hasn't cooked in ages. Especially for a biological female that is not related to him. She made him nervous. So nervous that he forgot there are eight planets in the solar system and that there are 206 bones in the human body. Oh, right. He mechanically got the ingredients from the fridge then his underrated over stocked pantry. You really can't fault a man for not cooking for himself. He was burning coals and eyebrows metaphorically at work.

His personal life is quite another issue he would rather not discuss thank you very much. Everything was related to that event five years ago that has been haunting him. Since there were so many unanswered questions. If his heart wasn't breaking his brain would be trying to put the sordid pieces of information together in a giant jigsaw puzzle. He has gathered much information with the help of his five senses along his three digits IQ. If he was not hurting so much he would have found this scenario funny, invigorating and refreshing.

Roast the tomatoes, saute the shrimp, boil the pasta toss the ingredients together, then grate some cheese over the top. Serve the bread on the side.

Or so he thinks as he recalled from memory how Ellie prepared his favorite pasta.

"If you are going to ask me if the pasta is low fat…" Chuck said as he mixed the seafood sauce to his so his godlike andante pasta noodles. "You should know I'm running out of places to hide all the dead bodies."

Sarah laughed. If she will be really honest with herself she rarely does have the opportunity to laugh. But Chuck has allowed her that luxury so many times today. It has only been 2 hours plus most of that time he was asleep. Chuck set the table for a simple meal for two then did the serving to each plate.

She took a bite. It was not a small one either. It was not for her typical spoonful serving but hey she was starved and tired. Not only has the man nursed her non-existent wounds but had welcomed her to his house then fed her. As soon as she was able to swallow the first spoonful she had a drink made by the fresh oranges. He made the drink with the help of a very handy juice maker. For a single guy and for a busy career man he knew his way in the kitchen.

The most interesting part is that Sarah Walker is thinking about things that she never thinks about. Life for her was pretty much work and work then oh there's more work. Personality and quirks before had no appeal especially humor. She was called the Ice Princess for a reason.

It has been way too long since she was able to eat a home cook meal so yes. She was darn impressed. She was impressed by the guy who is looking at her as if she is not from the same planet as she is waiting for her answer.

"Yes. The food is good. And no I am good with the fat and cholesterol content of this food. I can feel my arteries clogging even as I swallow, and I'm good with that." Sarah made an honest to goodness joke! She could not believe herself. What is going on here Walker? She said to herself.

He was about to retort a quip to her as he was about to open his mouth. His laptop that is being charged near the dishwasher beeped.

Surprised, he got an email from a very unconscious Bryce Larkin.

* * *

A/N2 : wished I could come up with chapter 6 faster this time. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Somebody just kill me. I deserve it for not updating regularly. Things have been getting pretty out of hand. Work is killing me, though I am very much thankful for the promotion by the way, as the pattern suggests I am normally updating once or twice a month not that it's healthy but I am really asking for some understanding.

My heartfelt thanks for everyone who followed the story and me personally as the writer, and and the reviews, for all those who took their time to give me their thoughts, ideas, suggestions, criticisms I really appreciate them all. Again I would just like to point out that English is not my primary language so you get the picture. I work for Bell Canada so you may see a Canadian Flag on my profile, not a Canadian as well. And no I am not giving and promotions or discounts!

This is the edited version! Thanks to phxgirl and my apologies for not being patient enough and posting the chapter. I love you! Super!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck, no copyright stuff was meant to be harm by this story. No money was made here as well.

**Chapter 6**

**September 29, 2009**

**12:30 PM**

**Bartowski Bachelor Pad**

**Malibu, Los Angeles**

Chuck was feeling queasy. The food that he just ate was now threatening to show up again on his plate. The dinner consisted of pasta noodles, sweet tomatoes not to mention the shrimp. It felt good going down. God, he loved the shrimp but that is really beside the point to be honest. It was like the first day of medical school all over again.

"_I'm going to throw up. He kept saying to himself. This can't actually be happening. It was just suppose to be down the gullet. It is supposed to stay there not come back up for another appearance." _

Things were going so well for today. He just saved a life which was a gold star in his book. Despite him not being the number one fan of blood, heart and lung matter. Even though, it is basically what he does for a living. Not to mention the said "patient" is the infamous Bryce Freaking Larkin.

"What's wrong Chuck?" a woman's voice broke his reverie.

Sarah just finished her second serving of pasta and is about to put her plate on his sink. The former cheery guy she had dinner with turned as white as paper looking at his computer.

"I think I better grab a chair for this one." He said loudly looking sadly at her. "And you as well we need to sit down."

He stood up from his crouching position then grabbed two dinning chair opposite from the counter top where his computer is being charged. He waited for Sarah to sit first before getting into his chair.

"Is everything alright?" Sarah asked looking directly at his eyes then trying to read his body language.

"I really don't know how to answer your question Sarah. I am mostly witty and quick to answer logical questions coming from a normal human being. I believe I am going to pass with this one." Chuck said making almost no sense.

"Chuck, just tell me what's wrong?" Sarah asked with genuine concern in her eyes.

"Uh… I just got an email, which is very obvious by the way. Before I answer your question which I know is very rude of me I just have a couple of my own. I know most of the stuff you guys handle is very very much confidential. But I just gotta ask. Is Bryce is under FBI or CIA or perhaps NSA custody? He was brought to the hospital bleeding from a couple of gunshots. He had several lacerations and bruises too. You don't usually get by walking in the park or the LA observatory for that matter." Chuck said still feeling light headed too.

Sarah stared at him directly as if she was deciding to tell Chuck something. She seems to be assessing him which he understood totally. But you really can't blame his for asking questions things are getting pretty out of hand.

And he should have really listened to Ellie in getting some sleep before going to the hospital. He would have missed this whole debacle. But he may have also missed her. Nope. Not sorry at all Chuck thought.

It was like his life was all driven into meeting her. Well he got to give it to fate or the universe for being so imposing. Did he mention that he is currently melting under her gaze? No? Not yet? Well yes he is.

"Not to burst your bubble Agent Walker, not that I don't enjoy the way you are looking at me right now, mind you. But I am really hoping for some answers here. I promise not to tell Morgan..." Chuck said trying to lighten the mood with a little levity.

Sarah raised her eyebrow by that last remark.

"Morgan is the crazy doctor I was talking to the phone earlier. He was the one who kidnapped 20 kids then took them to an arcade before their therapy. I'm not gonna tell him. I promise. But yes sure you can look at me like that anytime you want it will really make my whole life if you would answer my question though." Chuck said babbling something he did regularly when he was nervous.

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked smiling.

"No, not at all..." He answered emphasizing every syllable from the sentence. He stretched out each word though he was not sure as if he was defending himself. Whether he lied to himself or not he was uncertain. He was somehow lost in the moment. Looking at those baby blues was simply now his favorite hobby. He could forget Call of Duty, Duck Hunt and along with Sudoku. Those could not compare.

"To be really honest I would have preferred asking you out on a date first or get decent sleep or marry you perhaps ask you out for a dance or take a warm bath not in any particular order because I really am feeling really hazy right now. However, you knowing Bryce was kind of a deal breaker for me." Chuck said still babbling.

He was not making much sense at all. Sarah shook her head at him slowly trying to decide what part of that babbling was true. Sarah changed her gaze so it was less hard and intimidating. Chuck was grateful then she spoke.

"I shot him" Sarah matter of factly said.

"Marry me then." Chuck babbled.

She shot him another look of amusement. Her beautiful eyebrow was raised which he realized may be one of her many talents mind you. However, she was smiling then she continued.

"He stole something then blew up one of our base here in California. I was woken up from my 3am sleep and was asked to ride a jet to get here before the sun rises then there was a chase and he resisted. The higher ups wanted him alive. We did the best we could." Sarah said recapping her day.

"Oh. You know that is the longest sentence I have heard you say since we met. Not that we've known each other that long, though it is beside the point that I think I may have saw you somewhere else." Chuck said still babbling.

He literally wanted to shove his beloved Chucks into his mouth for having slipped up in such an obvious manner. There is actually no point saying anything more right now. It would be irrelevant to their current situation.

He noticed Sarah looking at him pointedly raising again that breath-taking eyebrow as if to emphasize her point that it is his turn to talk again. Not that her face needed more importance but he didn't mind at all.

"I got an email. I haven't opened it yet. I have a very bad feeling about it. Well this is just a gut reaction. I don't have very good experiences in getting emails in the first place." Chuck said getting finally to the point.

_After all Jill broke up with him through email. Not that Bryce is going to break up with him through this email. One that thought was very much ridiculous. Since they were not together and he is not gay. Well at least the last time he checked barring him saying he was to Ellie to get out of that stupid party. Two, everything between them was broken long before this email. That was eons ago._

"Chuck you're spiraling. Please, tell me what happened." Sarah asked.

"The email is I just got two minutes ago is from Bryce Larkin. He is the same guy I just saved twice from his failing heart a couple of hours ago from the operating table. He was perfectly unconscious when I left him I hope? At least that is what I though since all his belongings were with the police folks who brought him with the hospital. How could he have sent me an email? Did he recognize me under the anesthetics?" Chuck worriedly asked.

"There's got to be a mistake. Please don't freak out. Where's the email does it say anything?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Let me just look at it. I will just create a back up here on my flash drive in case it has some self destruct features. Gad I had this computer since college. I hope it doesn't fry it up." Chuck said.

He was worried that his old friend would something devious to him. Chuck realized his queasiness was gone. Chuck wondered when it disappeared.

Sarah Walker was a tad confused of what had just happen. Just when she had a glimpse of normalcy her spy life bit her in butt. It had to happen when she least expected it too. The dinner had been great. She was this close to getting some sleep. She did the most normal thing to do. She called in to report the situation.

**-0-**

Sarah was on the phone for several minutes. Chuck waited as patiently as he could.

"How is it going?" Sarah asked as Chuck was busy with the transfer to the flash drive.

Sarah was instructed by Graham to keep Chuck as close as possible. She was to do a 48 hour lockdown. Meaning he was her responsibility. He was not supposed to go anywhere without her being close. Telling him will be a different story though she thought.

Fate as always wasn't playing fair to one Chuck Bartowski.

First, it was when his father died having been shot in cold blood in front of him. He was seven years old that caused him to have PTSD. He lied to the investigators in order for him not to be put in wit sec just as his father instructed him. That event led to the endless nightmares, his aversion to open spaces, too many people and oh also bright illuminated places.

Second, was of course the Stanford debacle. It was the getting-kicked-out-of-school because of cheating-that-he-never-did still stung in his brain. It had left a large dent on his self esteem. That event had built his character but it was another place he'd rather not be.

Third, was the break up with Jill happened just after he wrote 'I love you' on his last email to her. Her reply came in the form of a Dear John letter a break up through email. What kind of coward was she?

The next big event in his life came next.

Sarah Walker, the woman he just had thought he would never see again came back into his life. The last he saw of her was in a hospital bed. Now he learned she was a deadly gorgeous spy who was a globe-throttling and saving the world one mission at a time person so like his mother. If he will say he didn't liked her a little more after this discovery. He would burst into little space dusts. Discussing the email Chuck spoke.

"Well we have a couple of problems here.

One, I can't back up this email. I am trying to download the attachment from email. It was under a file name .

Two, there is a cryptic message that accompanies the attachment, which means I cannot understand it yet.

Three, we don't know if this email was really from Bryce.

Four, he is very much like a dead guy the last time I saw him though he still have papillary reflexes to light when I tested him before and after the surgery." Chuck outlined.

"What does the message say?" Sarah asked.

"Somewhere along the lines of

'Blue or red, please take the red penicillin wearing the 28th dress.'

Take care of her. Keep it safe." Chuck said not understanding the message at all.

"We have to bring your computer to our headquarters no, that will be too expected. I will go ahead then contact Casey along with Beckman and Graham. I have to update them with the situation. Don't worry, we can fix this. As soon as we know what the message is about and if the file that he sent you is potentially dangerous. In the meantime you are to stay close to me." Sarah said with her mind reeling.

He smiled with that lopsided grin knocking a few million of her brain cells loose. This wasn't good she needed those brain cells Sarah thought.

"Wow. And here I thought I was being too forward asking you to marry me. Now you do want me to be close to you." Chuck joked.

"Chuck, I'm serious." Sarah stated.

He would really like to say that he was as well. He doubted she would believe him at this point.

"But what about getting some sleep? You mentioned earlier that you were tired. You needed to rest also I need it too. How about we just sleep first before you make the call? You can have my laptop for evidence or whatever. Though, I have to warn you it is a little old. I've had it since forever." Chuck said.

"How about I make three more phone calls then we can grab some sleep?" Sarah asked.

"Separately…?" Chuck squeaked out hoping he doesn't sound too nervous or hopeful.

Sarah smiled on that one. He was so darn cute she thought in a nerdish doctor type way. Totally different from when she first met him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

Just for the record. I write stories every time I feel lonely about something. May it be the cliffhanger ending of Chuck or Remember Sunday – which is a great movie by the way. Just watched it yesterday, downloaded it somewhere so thus comes chapter 7. To be honest I really like to write monstrous chapters like BillatWork. Frea and Uplink2 with more than 7k words per chapter but I really can't muster such diligence in writing and be patient enough to come up with such number before I post it. So this is a super short update. Short but frequent ones I hope.

What usually happens is when I come up with a decent scenario, give or take 2-3 scenes I will email phnxgrl and she will email it back to me and post the chapter.

Also just to answer some questions as to when will Sarah know about the real owner and story of the sweater sorry to disappoint it will be a couple of chapters from now. So no, not yet.

Fastest update I could come up with. Hoping to hear from you.

And I definitely don't own Chuck.

**Chapter 7**

September 29, 2009

1:16 pm

Westside Medical Hospital

Los Angeles, California

"So your saying that this Moron right here sent that twerp an email and you suspect it to be the intersect?" Casey asked.

He was munching some bagels. He had asked an agent to purchase them for him from the hospital pantry. He hadn't eaten anything solid for the past six hours and his body clock was still in Washington time. His body was screaming from exhaustion.

He listened to the phone as Walker gave him a sit rep.

"Don't worry I will never let my eye be away from Larkin, But he's mine when he wakes up." Casey assured Sarah who was concerned.

Casey has to give it to the kid. He had pretty well handling things even with the mix up. Then there was the possibility of harm from the toxic email.

"I'll just camp around here somewhere. We have 4 guards outside posing as LAPD and 2 actual LAPD handling the situation. The cleaners got it. He is in ICU complete with surveillance. Got it covered here." Casey reported.

He chuckled as Chuck talked to him for a couple of minutes then he promised him a decent dinner after they got some sleep. He also asked if he needed any pillows or if he ever felt creepy while sleeping in the same room with Larkin. The kid has a good heart. Casey thought.

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski. I'm good, yeah sure." Casey said to the moron.

Then he hung up.

Casey was reviewing the most recent events while he ate. He knew he was going to have a bad day from the moment Beckman called him then asked him to report to the DNI building. Once he saw Walker there that confirmed it. They had to chase Larkin 3000 miles from Washington. It proved that this mission wasn't as simple as it sounded. It wasn't just plain treason either. He just prayed that whatever the topic of this email wouldn't be too incriminating to put Frost's kid in trouble then place a bull's eye on his back.

He can never tell if the government will ask him to shoot the bull's eye, someday.

* * *

September 29, 2009

6:29 pm

Bartowski Bachelor Pad

Malibu, Los Angeles

The room was dark. Chuck could feel the oppressive dark closing in on him. Then there was the grunting and moans he could hear from outside his room. Chuck thought to himself of course it can't be good. Chuck heard gunshots. He counted as they fired. He covered his ears to muffle the sound. Guns were never high on his list of appreciations. Guns can kill people. They can hurt him and are really loud.

A person came busting through the door which lead him to panic. Little Chuck knew he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The person is a big guy holding a flashlight which the beam was pointed directly at him.

_Man he hated the light. No matter how dark and ridiculous he sounded. He knew this routine – far too long. Chuck thought about his fears._

The said man grabbed his shirt collar which prompted him to stand up. He hadn't waited for to gain his balance then half dragged him across the main area or living room he can't remember. He didn't care. Why was he in this place again? He was suppose to be over this right? This type of things are the ones that always kept him sleepless and different. He was feeling uncomfortable, left out, dying - definitely dying.

Dying little by little, not good.

Then he saw his Father sitting tied to a wooden chair. Wounded, beaten, even wet he was drenched with a cold pail of water with a mixture of sweat from the light he suspects. The torturers asked him again and again 'where his invention was?' Chuck had to stand and watch this happen.

He wanted to say Dad. He wanted for anything to address his Father. He wanted to ask him how he was doing or if there is anything he can do to help. Chuck was always mute. No sound could ever be heard.

Out of nowhere one of the torturers an evil scum decided to punch his father in his jaw. His father's head bobbed the same direction where the punch was headed. As expected a sucker punch brought trickle of blood from his Father's mouth. It was nasty really bad if you asked him. The Older Chuck using his medical skills assessed the damage. His father might need a couple of stitches and some ointments to have his gums heal easily.

Then he heard one of the torturers ask his father about 'patient X". Then Older Chuck remembered the line 'this little guy over here' The man pointed the '45 caliber at him while talking to his father. Little Chuck tried to get his Father's attention by stifling a moan and squirming from his position. Older Chuck soon found out why all this time Little Chuck can't talk he was actually gagged. Luckily his arms were not tied like his Father. He got his Dad's attention looking at him sadly almost with a resignation on his face with tears were threatening to fall from his eyes or his Father. Older Chuck couldn't remember.

Another guy pointed a gun to his head. The gun felt cold again his skin. Another poked an end of a cigar on his chest. The Older Chuck assumed if worst comes to worst it would scar. Little Chuck ignored the pain and heat of the flame. He wouldn't give these bastards the satisfaction of them seeing him scared. Also his dad was depending on him. He needed to be strong.

The guy holding the gun against his temple added pressure as the barrel of the gun was being pushed harder towards him. The guy across him mimicked the same stance against his father with the gun on the skull. This time he failed to hide the horror in his eyes. He is on the verge of tears after all he is just human. Another goon pressed his cigar on his chest he had to close his eyes for this one and moan for the pain. If it lasted 30 seconds or forever he can't tell. All Little Chuck knows is that it hurt more than it should. To Older Chuck it was another scar to carry. Little Chuck would be okay as long as he could get the hell out of this place with his Dad intact.

Though you can't fault Older Chuck for being so damn familiar with this scene it came to him every night.

Chuck's thoughts were broken when he heard gunshot from the gun that was pointed a second ago on his head. The monster shouted to his father that he is not kidding at any chance that he would kill the son of a bitch he is holding right now. He heard his father reason out with these evil guys to keep him out of this whole mess. Chuck felt a butt of a pistol connected to his jaw giving him a blurry vision causing him to almost passing out. He tasted blood on his mouth. It was like tasting rust and salt in his mouth. He'll take being a human ashtray by comparison any day.

Chuck's vision is getting a little hazy and blurry. He did not fully understand the exchange between his Father and with the group of tough guys that held them as captives. He just saw a silhouette of a guy pointing a gun at his Father's head. Little Chuck was trying to reach for him. Chuck being asleep started to mumble something to make it all go away. Little Chuck had a bump on his head which made stuff start spinning. Then the inevitable happened.

His father was killed in cold blood by the guy in suites - monsters he presume.

Chuck's screams often woke him. The usual situation was that Ellie's arms were often already around to comfort him. Chuck always struggled in this part to remember that he'd survived and he was safe in his bed. He shot upright on the floor with his eyes open and body on alert. His brain was a different story. It was still in the hazy space between the nightmare and being awake. Someone was shaking him then called out his name. His hands curl around her wrists, squeezing and grasping it just to get himself out of where he is right now.

He let go of Sarah's wrists immediately when he realized what he had done. He sat there blinking with his heart rate going crazy. He was shaking a little. He somehow heard her saying 'it's just a dream and it's not real.'

Chuck was fully awake now. He knew she's right. It's not real. This nightmare was a patchwork of his worst fears which were hidden in his imagination. It wrapped him in this quilt of horror whenever he slept. He hadn't averaged more than a couple hours a night for weeks. Otherwise, he was dead tired from work which he would usually grab at least six hours then doze off again after waking from the nightmare.

Maybe if he would just sleep for a hundred years, he'll wake up in a better story.

As his heart rate drops back to normal, he watch her rub her wrists. He could have broken them.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said. "I didn't mean to do that."

He really didn't know how long was he dreaming or if he was again shouting too loud or even heaven forbid crying again in his sleep. Their sleeping arrangements thankfully were not as bad as he imagined. They were on separate bed much to his comfort because having regular nightmares was a good way to scare off a lady you intend to impress. He hasn't really come up with a term for that. As confusing things that could be around him, he would prefer to give that some time then see where it would go.

He couldn't deny this fact even way back in the past. She had been his favorite hello and his hardest goodbye.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Chuck's train of thoughts was broken by that question which he was tad glad about it. One minute more of silence would have led him to confessing everything to her. That of course would probably scare her away.

"I'm fine." He lied while not looking in her eye then holding his wrist unconsciously.

"Right…Has anyone ever told you that you are a terrible liar? Horrid and the worst I've ever seen." Sarah said looking at him.

"It's just…" he hesitated while embarrassed.

He watched her as she sat there waiting for his answer with that look that he could not decipher. The late morning sun was shining through the window or was it just the light inside the room? He didn't care but it's making her already perfect face look even more angelic. He totally forgot what he was talking about. Just one look from her and he broke off mid sentence.

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing shorts with a T-shirt plus no makeup. She couldn't have been any more perfect.

Chuck's heart broke again while watching her. He closed his eyes then listened to her breathing. The room was so quiet that she could be heard. He found comfort in it.

He could still feel her gaze on him. He folded like a paper. He thought that paper folded easily or maybe a bad hand in Poker. You obviously have to fold in that situation. He looked at her again running out of metaphors and similes in his arsenal. He just decided to tell the truth.

"I just hate these days that remind me of everything I want to forget." He said cryptically.

The sound of his voice bothered him. All the vulnerability, pain and fear could be heard in it. Though being a spy gave her a good excuse on keeping her emotions detached. It made her seem less than human. Sarah showing little emotions regularly showed sympathy to him. He had looked upset but the dim lights in the room still lit up his eyes. She couldn't say she was not a little bit distracted by seeing that. So she did the best she could do. She used the only way she knew to make him a feel even a little better.

"You get to a point in your life when you realize you have more yesterdays than tomorrows." She replied just as cryptically as him.

He just gave her a smile albeit a sad and dejected one. She'll just have to take what she can get.

"What time is it?" He asked trying to change the subject then gain back his equilibrium.

"Half past six" she answered.

She was still looking at him while touching his arm with concerned expression that is making him melt right now. Now he thought about it. Yep, definitely melting and nope still not gay.

Though, he could feel a massive headache threatening to cut his skull into a million pieces.

"Let me just grab a shower then I can cook something or we can order take out if you can't stomach any of my cooking anymore, then we'll meet Casey. I have to check on Bryce's chart since we need him alive to get some answers." Chuck said.

* * *

Also, there is just a sort of thing I thought about. Would you mind dropping it on email, pm or review any quote or line maybe lines from a favorite movie, book or whatever. I kind-a wanted to put it in the next succeeding chapters. I would like to make this story even cheesier if you may.

Let me know what you think.


End file.
